A Whisper from the Sand
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Naruto y sus compañeros han crecido y ahora afrontan destinos muy diferentes. Ino parece haberse quedado atrás atormentada por recuerdos que no la dejan seguir. "No sentía tener tal valor, ni ahora ni nunca". Fanfic GaaIno, SPOILERS capítulo 362 del manga
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Tantísimo tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, más de un año creo recordar... El caso es que no sé ni como fui dejando el manga/anime un poco aparcado y con ello los fics... Pero lo echaba de menos y recientemente volví a empezar de nuevo. Pero no me decidía a pubicar porque llevo mucho, mucho tiempo con una fuerte crisis creativa... El caso es que, de pronto, un día paseando por FF decidí echarle un vistazo a mi bandeja de entrada y leí un mensaje que me hizo volver a intentarlo. **

**Este fic es una respuesta al reto de K - Nessy para revindicar un fandom con más GaaIno. Debo decir que es una pareja que no se me da y que es mi primer fic en muchísimo tiempo, por lo tanto espero sepan perdoname, no es muy bueno. Y también debo pedir disculpas a K - Nessy porque me pidió un one-shot pero de alguna manera fui incapaz de hacerlo, ya que cuando me di cuenta andaba por las cinco páginas y el ritmo preveía un historia mucho más larga... Aunque la verdad estoy contenta por ello. No tengo idea de como terminará pero aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. No les entretengo más con mi aburrida vida, ¡a leer!**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

**Agradecimientos:** A K - Nessy, por hacerme volver al mundillo de los fics y recuperar la ilusión en escribir :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Cerró los ojos y los mantuvo fuertemente apretados durante unos momentos, de modo que solo era capaz de percibir la más profunda oscuridad. Respiró varias veces muy despacio pero no los abrió, para no ver. Ya no quería ver nada. Estaba cansada de ver, de luchar, de sufrir. Tantas peleas, tantas batallas... Se supone que luchaban por la paz del mundo, contra aquellos que amenazaban la existencia de personas inocentes. Era un encomiable cometido, proteger a aquellos que no son lo bastante fuertes, poner tu vida al servicio de los demás. Pero después de tanto dolor, Ino se preguntaba si realmente combatir era la manera correcta de alcanzar la paz. Resultaba un tanto paradójico, ya que se veían obligados a actuar del mismo modo que sus enemigos, mediante la violencia. Y, por otra parte, el mal nunca acabaría. Jamás serían capaz de erradicar todas las amenazas, porque sin el mal no podría existir el bien. Por eso, no podía evitar pensar que la suya y la de sus compañeros era una batalla extraña, sin sentido y perdida de antemano, donde tenían poco que ganar y mucho que perder.

Se preguntó cómo había llegado a tener pensamientos tan sombríos. Tiempo atrás había sido una chica alegre, despreocupada y con una enorme vitalidad, fuerza y ganas de cumplir sus objetivos, de alcanzar sus metas, siempre competitiva. Especialmente con Sakura, su rival y al mismo tiempo mejor amiga, aunque durante un tiempo no quiso reconocerlo. Tampoco ella, así de testarudas eran las dos. Ahora debía admitir que Sakura la había superado, pues aunque ésta había sufrido mucho por la marcha de Sasuke y la disolución de su equipo, gracias al arduo entrenamiento de Tsunade se había convertido en una gran ninja y, Ino debía admitirlo, en una gran mujer. Y ahora era ella quién se encontraba en la misma situación que su amiga años atrás: perdida, desorientada, sola y sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que sentido tenían su vida y sus acciones. Desde la muerte de Asuma-sensei nada había vuelto a ser igual para ninguno.

Toda la aldea lamentó su pérdida. Asuma era una persona sencilla, prácticamente anónima, pero enormemente entregada a su aldea, sus discípulos y cualquiera que le necesitara. Nunca le gustó destacar ni alardear, por eso detestaba que le valorasen por su parentesco con el tercero, su padre. Podría ser hijo del Hokage, pero eso no lo hacía especial, más fuerte o más capaz que ninguno de sus compañeros; únicamente sus acciones y habilidades podían demostrarlo. Aunque a Ino le costara reconocerlo al principio, lo cierto era que ese hombre le había enseñado más que nadie. Había comprendido su carácter, los puntos fuertes y los débiles, y había intentado aprovechar ambos para sacar de ella lo mejor. Hasta consiguió hacer de su insana rivalidad con Sakura una motivación para ella, instándola a esforzarse cada vez más para superarla.

Ahora, Ino admitía con orgullo que se había convertido en lo que era gracias su sensei y por ello le estaba enormemente agradecida. Pero a pesar de todo, aún era incapaz de superar su pérdida. A su alrededor, todos parecían seguir adelante. La aldea se vistió de luto y en los primeros días no se hablaba de otra cosa, pero enseguida los habitantes volvieron a sus vidas y guardaron el recuerdo en silencio en su memoria. A sus compañeros les había costado mucho más, especialmente a Shikamaru, tan unido como estaba a su sensei, pero parecía que poco a poco iban recuperándose. Chouji estaba centrado en los entrenamientos con su familia, ya que era hijo único y sobre él recaía la responsabilidad de transmitir sus técnicas de sangre a la siguiente generación. En cuando a Shikamaru, parecía estar siempre por encima de los demás, fuera cual fuese la circunstancia, y aquello no fue una excepción. Se había tomado muy en serio la responsabilidad que su sensei le transmitiera, había comprendido mejor que nadie su último mensaje y había superado su apatía y su pereza, esforzándose por mejorar para hacer de su aldea un lugar más seguro, para proteger a las generaciones que vendrían después, el futuro de Konoha, la voluntad de fuego. Además, como cuestión personal, no había olvidado la tarea de entrenar al hijo de Asuma y quería estar preparado para ser un digno sensei para él cuando llegase el momento de enseñarle todo lo que su padre ya no podría. Incluso Kurenai intentaba sobreponerse como podía y el nacimiento de su hijo era para ella lo que le hacía seguir adelante, siempre con la ayuda de Shikamaru.

Pero Ino sentía que se había quedado estancada. Era verdad que el tiempo cura las heridas y ahora se sentía capaz de pensar en ello y recordar a su sensei con más calma, aunque lo seguía echando de menos. Por desgracia, el tiempo no bastaba. Ino veía cómo todos sus amigos de la infancia, los ninjas de su generación, prosperaban e iban estando preparados para hacer las grandes cosas que se esperaba de ellos en el futuro. Incluso algunos de ellos habían visto cruzarse sus caminos como nunca imaginaron y habían comenzado sus propias historias: Naruto e Hinata, Neji y Tenten, Sai y Sakura... Pero ella se sentía hundida, débil y sola. No había rastro ya del optimismo y la confianza en sí misma que siempre la había caracterizado. Se había convertido en una persona negativa, sombría y sin ganas de vivir o de luchar. Sus compañeros nada podían hacer, pues había sido un duro golpe para todos y aunque debían estar unidos, cada uno tenía que librar también su propia batalla interior y en eso estaban completamente solos.

Sin levantarse de la cama, abrió los ojos y la claridad le hizo daño. Y no sólo eso. Maldijo silenciosamente a su sensei por haberlos abandonado, no por primera vez, pero inmediatamente se sintió culpable y se arrepintió. Sentía que otra vez el mundo se le hacía cuesta arriba y ya no sabía por qué luchaba. Se puso en pie de un salto y observó a su alrededor con desinterés. Se encontraba sola en esa casa vacía, motivo por el cual de repente le pareció espantosamente grande. Había sido así desde que Shikamaru se marchó de Konoha. Solían vivir juntos antes de eso, pero cuando la hermana rubia del Kazekage de la Arena se cruzó en su camino, dejó de tener sentido. Ino no podía reprochárselo: probablemente, de los tres, Shikamaru era el que llevaba la carga más pesada desde que Asuma murió. El chico solo intentaba ordenar su convulsionada vida y ese soplo de viento del desierto fue la pieza clave para ello. Tras unos pocos años en los que prácticamente ni él mismo sabía si su lugar estaba en Konoha o en la Arena, decidió poner tierra de por medio y marchar junto a la mujer que lo hacía feliz. A instancias de Tsunade, seguía siendo un ninja de Konoha y actuaba como embajador al igual que Temari lo era de la Arena. Eso les permitía viajar juntos la mayoría de las veces y Shikamaru no podía estar más satisfecho. La aprobación de la Hokage y de sus compañeros fue el último empujón que necesitó para marcharse definitivamente, aunque no sin jurarle antes a Kurenai que volvería cuando su hijo fuera lo suficientemente mayor para entrenarle. Ella le dio su bendición con una gran sonrisa y también las gracias, y Shikamaru sintió que por fin podía irse tranquilo.

La que no se había quedado tranquila era Ino. Echaba de menos a su amigo y pensaba en él gran parte del tiempo. Él era el punto de apoyo que mantenía a su equipo en pie, como Naruto lo era para el suyo. Sin él se sentía desorientada después de tanto tiempo acostumbrada a su presencia. Saber que él estaba ahí, sosteniéndolos, la hacía sentirse en calma y pensar que podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiera, porque él la guiaba. Ahora que no estaba se encontraba vacía, sola. Además, el chico ignoraba que se había marchado en un momento clave en el que ella estaba apenas comenzando a descubrir que esa compañía y amistad de tantos años se estaba convirtiendo a sus ojos en algo más, que la cercanía y el apoyo que siempre le había ofrecido tenían un nuevo significado. De todo esto Shikamaru nada sabía e Ino se había resignado a dejarlo estar hasta que pasara, dado que ya era tarde para cualquier cosa. En sus mejores momentos estaba agradecida por no haberse dado cuenta antes de todo aquello, ya que estaba convencida de que solo les habría acarreado dolor y problemas a ambos. En cambio, otras veces, se desesperaba pensando que no era justo que, después de toda una vida, esos sentimientos hacia su amigo se manifestaran cuando tenía que marcharse. En esas ocasiones se sentía tonta por haber estado tan obsesionada con Sasuke, una quimera, y no haber sabido ver lo que tenía tan cerca, que era mucho más real. No sabía si el chico le habría correspondido, pero podía haberlo intentado y, de ser así, habrían tenido tanto tiempo para todo... Las cosas habrían sido tan distintas... Y ella no sentiría sola a cada instante. Interiormente, a veces repartía la culpa entre Asuma y él, pensando que los dos la habían abandonado, pero en el fondo sabía que no había culpa alguna y que debía encontrar su camino por sí misma.

Por todo ello, cuando a las pocas semanas salió a hacer una visita a sus padres y se encontró a Shikamaru frente a la puerta, no supo cómo reaccionar. Al principio se alegró de verlo y lo saludó efusivamente, invitándolo a pasar a una casa que nunca había dejado de ser suya. El chico venía solo y eso le hizo las cosas más fáciles. No estaba celosa de Temari, pero tampoco habría sabido cómo tratarla. Había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar desde que él se fue y no había compartido sus inquietudes con nadie, ni siquiera con Sakura, por lo que no estaba segura de cómo debía actuar. Pero cuando más tarde supo el motivo por el que estaba allí, deseó que no hubiera venido. No estaba preparada para ello.

- ¿Crees que tienes derecho a venir aquí después de tanto tiempo sin aparecer y pedirme esto? - Ino estaba furiosa. Sabía que en el fondo él no entendía sus motivaciones, porque ignoraba sus sentimientos, pero no pudo evitar su reacción.

- No entiendo cuál es el problema - contestó Shikamaru, exasperado - ¡Maldita sea, Temari se está muriendo! Te estoy pidiendo un favor como amiga. Eres la mejor ninja médico que conozco.

- ¿Es que no tenéis doctores en ese trozo de arena en el que vives? - replicó ella burlona, sin ser consciente de lo hirientes que resultaban sus palabras.

Shikamaru le dio la espalda, anonadado. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que desde que se marchó había perdido bastante contacto con sus amigos, salvando sus ocasionales viajes, pero pensaba que ellos entendían por qué lo había hecho. Y especialmente Ino, su mejor amiga, su compañera de toda la vida. No era solo por Temari: necesitaba cambiar, necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar que lo asfixiaba con recuerdos y lo agobiaba de responsabilidades. Siempre seguiría sirviendo a su aldea y protegiendo a sus habitantes, dando su vida por ello si hacía falta, pero no podía seguir allí, no en aquel momento. Y le dolía, porque siempre había pensado que ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Entonces, cuando se despidió, cuando ella le deseó suerte y le dio ánimos por última vez, ¿estaba mintiendo? ¿Era falsa aquella sonrisa de complicidad? Shikamaru no quería seguir pensando en ello y tampoco continuar la conversación, por lo que, sin añadir nada más, salió de la casa.

Ino se quedó parada donde estaba durante un buen rato, sintiendo furiosa, traicionada y herida primero; tonta y orgullosa después. Cómo podía su ausencia haberla afectado hasta tal punto, cómo podía haberse negado a ayudarle cuando la necesitaba, cómo era posible haber tocado fondo de esa manera y sentirse tan rastrera y mezquina. No tenía respuesta para aquellas preguntas. Lágrimas de rabia asomaron a sus ojos claros y agitó la cabeza con violencia al darse cuenta, pero de nada sirvió. La ira se había disuelto dejando paso a un amargo sentimiento de culpabilidad, por lo que la chica se dejó caer sobre el sofá más cercano y no trató ya de secar sus lágrimas ni de reprimir sus sollozos. Quería arreglarlo, reparar el daño que había hecho, pero sabía que ya era tarde. No se sentía con fuerzas para volver a enfrentar la mirada de Shikamaru, ni ahora, ni nunca.

* * *

**Bien, eso fue todo por el momento... Insisto en que de verdad es un GaaIno, aunque de momento parezca más un ShikaIno que otra cosa, jeje. Ya tengo preparado el siguiente capítulo y espero ir subiendo pronto los siguientes. Si fuesen tan amables de dejarme un review con su opinión, me ayudarían mucho en esta nueva etapa y les agradecería infinitamente. Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. ¿Me tardé mucho? Espero poder ir subiendo al menos un capítulo por semana si todo va bien, no les haré esperar mucho. Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el anterior capítulo, es bueno ver que después de tanto tiempo sin escribir aún puedo lograr algo decente. Espero no decepcionarlos y que les guste la continuación. Y sin más, ¡a leer!**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Era noche cerrada hacía ya tiempo, una noche húmeda y fría que anunciaba las próximas lluvias. Se envolvió en su abrigo y se dio prisa en volver a casa, tiritando. Aunque en sus misiones tenía que viajar mucho y enfrentarse a climas de toda clase y condición, nunca había soportado bien el frío. A las afueras de la aldea había un silencio sepulcral. La chica solo podía oír el sonido de sus pasos y su respiración. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que darse prisa en volver o alguien la echaría en falta y habría problemas.

Desde que Tsunade había abandonado su cargo como Hokage la Aldea andaba un poco revuelta y el ambiente era tenso, sobre todo entre los ninjas. Sabían que la transición era un momento delicado porque adaptarse a los cambios llevaría algún tiempo. Y en ese momento era cuando sus defensas y su organización eran más débiles. Sin embargo, todo se había llevado a cabo de forma pacífica y en consenso. Aunque su aspecto mostraba lo contrario, Tsunade estaba demasiado vieja y cansada para seguir ocupando ese puesto y decidió que era el momento de dejarlo. Toda la aldea, incluida ella misma, esperaba que el sucesor fuera Naruto, pero algunas voces del consejo sugirieron que quizá fuera demasiado joven. Tsunade y algunos otros, como Kakashi, Gai y Yamato, aseguraban que eso no era un impedimento, citaban a Gaara como ejemplo y juraban que estaba listo para ser Hokage. Pero las opiniones se mantuvieron divididas y tuvo que intervenir el propio Naruto, quien por otra parte no podía seguir ajeno a un asunto que le incumbía de lleno. El joven contó que, en efecto, como todos sabían siempre había sido su sueño convertirse en Hokage y sustituir a la vieja Tsunade, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a que se produjera un enfrentamiento interno por su causa. Así pues, propuso una solución que dejó satisfechos a todos: no le importaba esperar hasta estar más preparado, ya que era una gran responsabilidad con la que, de alguna manera, se ponían en juego todas las vidas de su amada aldea. Por eso, iría con Gaara para completar la última parte de su formación, la que sus maestros ya no podían enseñarle: cómo ser un buen líder, cómo tomar las decisiones correctas y guiar al pueblo hacia una vida pacífica y confortable. El consejo en pleno aceptó esta idea y la tomaron, además, como prueba de madurez de Naruto. El chico se había marchado con Hinata a la Arena y solo quedaba decidir quién sería el sustituto en el puesto hasta que regresara. Finalmente, todas las votaciones señalaron a Kakashi como el más adecuado y el ninja copia, agradecido pero algo temeroso, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y tratar de mantener la aldea en orden hasta que su antigua alumno volviera para ocupar el lugar que se había ganado por pleno derecho.

Kakashi era muy consciente de la situación y por eso llevaba un estricto control sobre los ninjas de los que disponía. Y por eso Ino no podía tardar más de la cuenta. Volvía de un entrenamiento especialmente duro con su equipo, pero estaba satisfecha. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían dibujar un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro cada día. Veía a esos chicos esforzándose, trabajando duro, hablando del futuro llenos de ilusiones y de sueños, y le recordaban tanto a ella misma a su edad que no podía evitar sentir nostalgia. Estaba segura de que se convertirían en grandes ninjas, y orgullosa porque adivinaba en ellos también la inconfundible huella de las enseñanzas de Asuma. Pensó que su sensei estaría feliz, estuviera donde estuviese. Ino no lo había olvidado, aunque ya no lloraba ni lo culpaba. Ni tampoco había olvidado a Shikamaru. No había sabido nada de él desde aquella desagradable discusión años atrás. Las pocas veces que el chico había visitado la aldea se abstuvo de verlo, aunque lo echaba de menos, pero creía que jamás podría recuperar lo que ella misma había echado a perder aquella mañana que tan lejana le parecía ahora. Intentaba no pensar en ello, centrándose en otras cosas para mantenerse ocupada, como los entrenamientos y misiones con su equipo. Estaba tan contenta con aquellos niños que casi no le daba tiempo a pensar en su antiguo compañero. Pero a veces, en noches frías y oscuras como aquella, no podía evitar acordarse de él, preguntarse dónde estaría o qué estaría haciendo. Aunque nadie podría haberlo adivinado al día siguiente. Ino ocultaba sus pensamientos y su tristeza bajo una mirada azul de hielo y se enfrentaba al mundo como podía, luchando para que aquella cáscara no se resquebrajase y dejase ver el vacío que ocultaba en su interior. Sólo Sakura estaba al corriente de la situación, aunque muy por encima, pero ni siquiera ella podía manipular los sentimientos que se alojaban en el corazón de su amiga. Era una lucha que tendría que librar sola.

De este modo, a la mañana siguiente Ino se encaminó hacia el lugar habitual de entrenamiento con su papel bien aprendido a fuerza de representarlo durante tanto tiempo. Los días no se diferenciaban mucho unos de otros. La aldea estaba un poco revuelta por lo del cambio de Hokage y aún se apreciaban vestigios de la destrucción sufrida años atrás, cuando se produjo el enfrentamiento decisivo que acabó con Akatuski para siempre. Pero, aparte de eso, en los últimos meses se había ido estabilizando gracias a las acertadas gestiones de Kakashi y no se encargaban muchas misiones peligrosas. Por eso, Ino se sorprendió cuando recibió un mensaje de urgencia que la citaba de inmediato en el despacho del Hokage. Se presentó enseguida y al encontrarse allí con algunos de sus compañeros, temió que se tratase de algo grave. Desafortunadamente, no tardó mucho en comprobar que estaba en lo cierto.

- Os he llamado - comenzó Kakashi - porque vosotros sois los ninjas más experimentados de la aldea y en los que más confío. Aunque no formarais parte de mi equipo, todos de algún modo u otro fuisteis alumnos míos, por eso os conozco bien y quiero hablaros con franqueza.

Ino echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Además de ella, Kakashi había llamado a Neji y Sai, quienes estaban tan inquietos como ella.

- El asunto es grave y disponemos de poco tiempo, así que os pondré al día rápidamente. Nos ha llegado información de que Akatsuki puede estar resurgiendo.

Ino abrió la boca para dejar escapar una exclamación de asombro, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Estaba anonadada, paralizada. El semblante de Neji se hizo más serio de lo habitual y Sai se revolvió un poco, incómodo. No podía ser cierto, Kakashi no hablaba en serio, pensó la chica. Por su mente pasaron veloces los nombres de todos los ausentes, aquellos que habían dado su vida en la lucha contra la organización terrorista más temible de todos los tiempos. Una lista, para ella, encabezada por Asuma, pero por desgracia éste no era el único: Shino y Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata, que acababan de cumplir un año juntos cuando fueron asesinados; Shizune, la fiel asistente de Tsunade; el capitán Yamato, que tanto había ayudado a Naruto en el control del kyuubi; Jiraiya, el gran sannin y maestro de Naruto; incluso Akamaru, el valiente perro de Kiba. Hasta Sasuke había abandonado su venganza al comprender que la aldea que tanto amaba su hermano estaba en peligro inminente de ser destruida por la organización criminal. Así, fue perdonado y se unió de nuevo a sus filas, entregando finalmente su vida en la batalla, en la que murió como un héroe. Por todos ellos, Ino se negó a creer que de nuevo tendrían que atravesar tanto sufrimiento, dolor y pérdida. Tuvo que salir de estos amargos pensamientos al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Kakashi.

- No quiero que os alarméis más de lo necesario. Sé que esto es difícil para todos, pero os necesito despejados para la misión en la que vais a tomar parte. Otras aldeas han advertido también este posible peligro y se han puesto en marcha. Lo que sucedió en Konoha ha servido de ejemplo para que las demás villas tomen ejemplo. No volveremos a dejar que una aldea se enfrente sola a un peligro tan grande mientras las demás desvían la vista hacia otro lado. Debemos estar unidos para vencer. Por eso, se ha convocado una reunión urgente para formar equipos de reconocimiento. Se ha hecho un llamamiento especial a los ninjas con técnicas de espionaje, recopilación de información, visión, rastreo, etc. Ahí es donde entráis vosotros - explicó Kakashi.

- ¿Qué hay de usted, Kakshi-sensei? - preguntó Neji. El aludido dejó por imposible la opción de corregir al muchacho: a ellos les costaba mucho llamarlo 'Hokage'. De todas formas, a él no acababa de gustarle el puesto y era muy consciente de que sólo lo ocupaba mientras aguardaba el regreso de Naruto, por lo que, entre ellos, tampoco le daba importancia - El sharingan...

- Lo sé - respondió el ninja copia, consciente de que, con la muerte de Itachi, Sasuke y Madara, él era el último poseedor de la poderosa técnica ocular - Me gustaría acompañaros, pero hay mucho que hacer en la aldea y no sería conveniente para nuestra seguridad que la abandonara ahora. Además, se ha acordado que ningún Kage acudirá a la reunión, al menos no a esta. Solo estará Gaara, dado que se celebrará en la Arena.

A Ino le dio un vuelco el corazón. No podía desobedecer una orden directa de Kakashi y tampoco quería hacerlo. Su aldea la necesitaba más que nunca y si algo había aprendido de Asuma era la importancia de proteger a los que no podían valerse por sí mismos. Pero ir a la Arena significaba, con toda probabilidad, encontrarse con Shikamaru. Y eso era lo último que deseaba, por mucho que su recuerdo se mantuviera imperturbable en la mente de la chica. Terminó de asustarse cuando oyó a Kakashi decir:

- Allí os esperan Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru, que se unirán a los grupos de búsqueda y datación junto con Kankurô y Gaara una vez que la reunión haya finalizado.

Los tres ninjas asintieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propias divagaciones acerca de la cuestión. Aunque ignorara los pensamientos particulares de cada uno, Kakashi sabía que no eran felices. Por eso, trató de alentarlos antes de despedirlos:

- Sé cómo os sentís, pero esta vez no estaremos solos. En el pasado vivimos cosas horribles, dignas de una guerra. Sé que entonces no estabais preparados para ello y nunca he dejado de reprocharme, al igual que Tsunade y todos los demás, haber tenido que recurrir a vosotros cuando erais tan jóvenes, pero los tiempos lo requerían. Ahora sé que lo estáis, os he visto crecer y convertiros en los grandes ninjas que sois ahora, los que lleváis sobre vuestros hombros el futuro de esta aldea. Hemos reaccionado a tiempo y contamos con la ayuda de nuestros amigos: no permitiremos que vuelva a suceder la tragedia de entonces. Pero el éxito empieza por esta misión y depende de vosotros. Debéis esforzaros, yo os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Podéis contar conmigo. Y ahora, ¡en marcha! Estaremos esperando vuestro regreso.

Quedaron en verse en las puertas de Konoha en una hora, apenas el tiempo suficiente para preparar el equipaje. Ino pensó en avisar a Sakura, pero finalmente decidió no decir nada. Ella se enteraría seguro por Sai o por Tsunade y aparte de su amiga, Ino sabía que nadie más la estaría esperando en la aldea, tanto daba si volvía o no. Además Sakura querría hablar de Shikamaru y ella no podía hacerlo, no ahora, tan afectada como estaba por la sombra que se cernía inminente no sólo sobre ella, sino sobre el mundo.

* * *

**Bien, espero que no me maten por lo extraña que se está volviendo la historia, con Kakashi de hokage y todos esos pobres personajes a los que maté u.U. Les estaré realmente agradecida si me dicen su opinión en los reviews; soy de las que piensan que una crítica constructiva es la mejor forma de aprender. Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Siento tardarme tanto con los caps, pero estoy un poco liada con la universidad (el chino es realmente complicado). Sé que hasta ahora ha habido poco diálogo, pues estaba presentando la situación, pero intentaré ya equilibrar un poco las cosas. Espero que me disculpen porque es algo que me pasa mucho, digamos que los diálogos no son mi punto fuerte. En fin, ya no los aburro más y los dejo leer. Gracias como siempre a las personas que leen y sobre todo a las que comentan, agradezco mucho sus reviews y siento no tener tiempo para contestarlos.**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Desde antes incluso de entrar en la Aldea de Suna, Ino y sus compañeros vislumbraron una gran multitud de ninjas de diferentes países, que cruzaban las enormes puertas abiertas de par en par y se dirigían a una explanada de las afueras, lugar de encuentro. Pero ellos, en lugar de seguirlos, se desviaron hacia el centro de la aldea, pues a instancias de Kakashi tenían que encontrarse primero con Gaara y los demás. Este encuentro fue breve. Intercambiaron efusivos saludos, todo lo que la situación lo permitía, que no era mucho, contentos de volver a verse de nuevo. Pero el motivo por el cual estaban allí seguía presente y les hacía desanimarse, por lo que se dirigieron con presteza hacia el campo de reunión.

Fue mucho lo que allí se habló acerca de Akatsuki y del mal que amenazaba de nuevo la relativa paz que hasta entonces habían disfrutado. Ino echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor: en la hermandad formada por Konoha y la Arena se encontraban sus compañeros de camino, Sai y Neji, además de Hinata, prima de éste; Naruto, su pareja; Shikamaru y Temari, con sus hermanos Kankurô y Gaara. Este último, como Kazekage, era el encargado de presidir la asamblea.

- Ante todo, gracias a todos por acudir al llamado que os ha traído hasta aquí - comenzó Gaara - Todos somos conscientes de lo que significa esta reunión. Intentaré ser breve, pues hay mucho que discutir y poco tiempo si queremos evitar que la gran masacre de años atrás se repita. Pasaré ahora a explicar los detalles de la información que hemos recopilado y que, si bien puede no ser más que un falso indicio (y ojalá lo sea), nos ha llevado a sospechar que la organización terrorista conocida como Akatuski puede estar volviendo a sus actividades.

En este punto, Temari se levantó de su lugar al lado de Shikamaru y se situó al lado de su hermano con una carpeta bajo el brazo, de la que sacó unos folios y se los tendió. Después ocupó silenciosamente un puesto pocos metros detrás. Ino recordó que, aparte de embajadora de su aldea, Temari actuaba también como secretaria del Kazekage en los asuntos más importantes. Gaara volvió a hablar y la chica centró toda su atención en él, evitando distraerse en las divagaciones que ya estaban a punto de surgir en su cabeza acerca de su eterno problema.

- Mis compañeros de Konoha podrán perdonarme si la relación que voy a ofrecer no es del todo precisa, pues nadie más que ellos puede explicar la conmoción que supuso para el mundo ninja la desaparición de Akatsuki cuando se enfrentaron a ellos por última vez. Cuando fueron vencidos, se determinó mediante estudios todo lo exactos que las circunstancias permitían que todos los miembros de la organización habían muerto y que todas las personas afines a ella, colaboradores y demás, habían desaparecido del mapa o no tenían la menor intención de verse envueltos en actividades delictivas nunca más. Después de eso, decidimos de todos modos no bajar la guardia. Habíamos aprendido una dura lección de la manera más dolorosa. A pesar de las guerras ninja libradas en el pasado, debemos admitir que Akatsuki ha sido el enemigo más peligroso al que hayamos tenido que enfrentarnos jamás.

Temari volvió a acercarse a ofrecer más folios a Gaara, pero este los rechazó, ignorando el discurso que su hermana había preparado para él. Parecía pesar que era demasiado frío, artificial, para tratar un asunto que conmocionaba tanto a su auditorio. Demasiadas vidas humanas se habían perdido en esa lucha para poder hablar de ellas como si de un informe se tratase. Además, su cercanía con la Aldea de la Hoja, que había sufrido todas las consecuencias de la maldad de Akatsuki, le hacía empaparse de los sentimientos de sus habitantes. Por eso, dejó de lado las formalidades y habló con el corazón, esperando que sus palabras llegasen a la multitud dispuesta a ayudar como habían llegado hasta él el horror y la amargura de Konoha en aquellos tiempos. Ino no pudo dejar de admirarlo por ello. Sabía que Gaara, desde hacía años, ya no era el monstruo que había sido cuando llevaba al bijuu en su interior. Pero le sorprendía cómo había llegado a convertirse en lo que ahora era: un líder bueno, justo y tan sensible a los sentimientos de los demás. Quizá porque hasta entonces él no había experimentado más que odio. Quizá porque quería utilizar su poder para proteger y no para destruir. Y todo ello gracias a Naruto. Ino no era muy cercana al chico, pero sólo era capaz de sentirse orgullosa del que sería el próximo Hokage. La aldea se merecía alguien como él.

- No quisiera decir que no tomamos precauciones, ni que subestimamos a Akatsuki, ni que cometimos un error. Creo que hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestra mano en esos momentos de caos posteriores a la caída, para ponerle punto y final. Por desgracia, había demasiado de lo que ocuparse y no habíamos aprendido del todo la lección: no estábamos unidos aún. Recuerdo cómo unimos nuestros esfuerzos con Konoha para ayudarlos después de la tragedia. Nos ofrecimos a vigilar todos los frentes abiertos, a cerrar todos los puntos muertos, y así lo hicimos. Pero recuerdo también cómo pedimos ayuda a otras aldeas y cómo no recibimos respuesta, porque cada una estaba ocupada en sus propios problemas. Alabaron el enorme esfuerzo de los de Konoha, que les había librado a ellos también de la amenaza, pero no hicieron más. Con esto no pretendo hacer un reproche - aseguró Gaara - Estoy orgulloso del camino que hemos recorrido todos desde entonces en nuestros esfuerzos por mejorar nuestras relaciones, esta reunión es prueba de ello. El pasado ya está lejos y ahora debemos mirar hacia el futuro, no como naciones separadas sino como una sola. Como lo que todos somos: ninjas.

El auditorio estalló en un estruendoso aplauso al escuchar estas palabras. Lejos de tomarse el discurso de Gaara como una ofensa, puesto que éste no había dicho más que la verdad, elogiaron a la persona de la que habían partido todos los esfuerzos por una mayor colaboración entre el mundo ninja. Después de la masacre y los continuos fracasos, Gaara se había dado cuenta de que sólo trabajando entre todos sería posible conseguir esa paz que tanto ansiaban. Había recorrido todas las naciones ninja, entrevistándose con sus líderes uno a uno en persona. Utilizando su propia experiencia como ejemplo y su transformación, fue abriendo los ojos a todos los líderes que, como él, solo deseaban el fin de las guerras. Al principio muchos lo tomaron por loco, creyeron que no hablaba en serio. Era muy joven, al fin y al cabo, solo era un idealista, un soñador. Pero los esfuerzos de Gaara no acabaron ahí: envió numerosos embajadores a todos los países, convocó largas e interminables reuniones, hasta que al fin convenció a todos de que su sueño no era tal, sino que era posible, que podía hacerse realidad. Fascinados por su actitud y su entrega, los mandatarios habían accedido a sus demandas. Y ahora se encontraban muy cerca de comprobar que esos esfuerzos no habían sido en vano. Era su primera prueba.

- Gracias - dijo Gaara, radiante pero con su oscura expresión habitual - Así pues, ahora no podemos fallar. Todos los que estáis aquí poseéis técnicas que nos ayudarán en la misión que nos requiere. Es el momento de poner vuestra habilidad no solo al servicio de vuestra aldea, sino del mundo, para demostrarle al mal que mientras estemos unidos, no tendrá oportunidad de vencer. ¡No se lo permitiremos!

Tras esta despedida, todos los presentes se dispersaron esperando la segunda parte de la reunión, en la que se les pondría al corriente de la situación y serían asignados en grupos para la misión. Gaara marchó de su puesto con Temari y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros de la Hoja.

Por su parte, Ino había quedado absolutamente atrapada en las palabras de Gaara. Él hablaba del dolor y la muerte que ella tanto conocía, pero también de esperanza y de paz. Algo tan irreal, que pensaba que jamás conseguirían, creyendo que se encontraban para siempre atrapados en una lucha absurda. Y en unas pocas palabras ese chico la llevaba a otro mundo, en el que incluso eso era posible, solo con colaboración y esfuerzo. Era tal su fuerza de voluntad que hacía resurgir en su interior las ganas de intentarlo, de seguir adelante, de pensar que no todo estaba perdido. Simplemente, esa motivación que había perdido durante tanto tiempo, ahora parecía no haber fallado jamás y estallaba de nuevo invadiendo todo su ser, firme, resuelta, dispuesta a todo por aquellos que quería, por los amigos que aún le quedaban y quería conservar. Esa forma de ser de Gaara... Reconoció en su espíritu la voluntad de fuego, de la que Naruto más que nadie era portador, y de nuevo sintió el orgullo de ser una ninja de Konoha, de volver al camino, al frente, para proteger a los que no podían luchar. Para que tuvieran esa paz que ella tanto tiempo llevaba buscando.

Tan grande era esa determinación que acababa de nacer en ella que ni siquiera le importó compartir grupo con Shikamaru cuando organizaron los escuadrones de rastreo. Pero lo que ignoraba era que aún quedaba mucho por delante. Esa noche, en la soledad de su dormitorio, aún persistía el efecto del discurso de Gaara, pero Ino ya empezaba a preguntarse si no se habría confundido, si todo era una falsa ilusión. Si sería capaz de mantener la voluntad durante mucho tiempo, sin volver a caer en el desánimo, estando de por medio lo que la había hecho hundirse en ese vacío: Shikamaru. Él era un constante recordatorio de cómo ella había perdido su camino. Y ahora, teniéndolo de nuevo cerca, se sentía más insegura que nunca.

* * *

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Siento si el discurso de Gaara fue un poco denso/aburrido, pero quise compensar la falta de palabra hablada en los anteriores capítulos. Además quería dejar clara la postura de Gaara y sobre todo el efecto de sus palabras sobre Ino. Cualquier cosa sobre esta u otra cuestión me la pueden comentar en un review, se lo agradeceré enormemente. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo! Espero que en este no se me haya ido mucho la cabeza y pasen cosas demasiado extrañas. Una vez más, gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejan reviews, ya sea felicitando, comentando o aportando su opinión, porque todo ello contribuye a mejorar el relato (eso es lo que intento). Siento de verdad no tener tiempo para responderlos. ¡A leer!**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Una semana después de la reunión, el día señalado para el comienzo de la misión amaneció brumoso y oscuro. Era un fenómeno extraño, ya que en mitad del desierto nunca se daba la humedad suficiente para generar tales cantidades de una niebla tan espesa. Y eso los ponía nerviosos, los hacía pensar en malos augurios incluso antes de empezar. El grupo de Ino no era una excepción, ya que estos pensamientos se reflejaban en ella más que en ningún otro miembro del equipo. Shikamaru era simplemente demasiado realista e inteligente como para preocuparse por algo así, más allá de incluir esa extraña niebla que no se encontraba en sus predicciones como otro variable a tener en cuenta. La tercera integrante del grupo era Hinata, que se mantenía tan silenciosa como siempre, y finalmente se les unió Gaara una vez hubo terminado de repartir las últimas instrucciones a los encargados. Se envolvieron en sus capas de color arena todo lo que pudieron, pues el aire crepuscular que soplaba era frío, y a la señal de Gaara partieron con la mirada al frente y la cabeza alta, resueltos a poner fin a la amenaza, a no permitir que una nueva tragedia se adueñara de sus vidas.

Ninguno habló mientras avanzaban, pues tampoco tenían mucho que decirse aún. Eso le dio la oportunidad a Ino para reflexionar sobre las últimas noticias que habían recibido y sobre las cuales habían estado discutiendo todas las noches desde que la reunión se celebrase. Era cierto que Gaara había hecho un esfuerzo inmenso después de la masacre de Konoha para asegurarse de que el peligro había pasado definitivamente. Pero Ino no podía evitar pensar que los apoyos habían llegado demasiado tarde, que quizá si las demás villas se hubieran mostrado más dispuestas a colaborar y menos preocupadas sólo por sus propios intereses, ahora mismo no estarían en esa misión. Qué fácil debía haber sido para ellos que la Aldea de la Hoja se deshiciera de Akatsuki. La chica sentía rabia solo de pensarlo, la solidaridad había brillado por su ausencia. Ino sabía que debía estar agradecida por lo que Gaara había conseguido, por la alianza que ahora se había formado, pero en su interior todo eso le parecía enormemente hipócrita. ¿Por qué no acudieron cuando ellos estaban desesperados? ¿Dónde estaban cuando sus amigos morían?

Para evitar seguir pensando en ello y calmar la rabia que estos pensamientos suscitaban en su interior, volvió a repasar mentalmente los informes facilitados por los espías de la Arena. Tras varios meses de vigilancia y de actuar sin intervenir, no había lugar a dudas: aún quedaba un miembro de Akatuski con vida, Zetsu. El líder, Madara, había muerto, y junto a él su último discípulo, Kabuto, el vástago perdido de Orochimaru. Pero ellos conocían técnicas ocultas que quedaban más allá de cualquier investigación o de la imaginación incluso del más retorcido de los ninjas. Si bien era cierto que no habían conseguido resucitar, cosa que ya no sorprendería a nadie, no significaba que no fueran a intentarlo. Había sido un duro golpe para la alianza ninja descubrir que Zetsu seguía vivo. Por desgracia, era el criminal más misterioso y el que menos conocían, lo cual los ponía en clara desventaja frente a él. Los espías de Suna no daban crédito a su capacidad de regeneración, así como al hecho de que no hubiera uno, sino múltiples ejemplares como él. Pero no podían esperar más, no podían quedarse mirando como devolvía a Madara o a algún otro a la vida. Se enfrentarían a él antes de que pudiera hacer su siguiente movimiento. Y para eso necesitaban observarlo, estudiarlo y analizarlo. Por eso ahora se estaban dirigiendo al lugar en el que uno de ellos había sido visto por última vez.

De pronto, Gaara, que era quien los guiaba, levantó el brazo. Los cuatro frenaron bruscamente su avance y se situaron en posición defensiva con rapidez. Los ojos claros del Kazegake escudriñaron el paisaje, pero aparentemente no había más que arena, rocas, polvo y la densa niebla que se negaba a despegarse de sus cuerpos, helándolos en pleno desierto. Sin embargo, algo había llamado su atención y no se fiaba, de modo que pidió a Hinata que activara su byakugan para observar con más profundidad. La chica obedeció y permaneció un largo rato oteando el horizonte.

- Todo despejado, Gaara-sama - anunció Hinata.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó preocupado Shikamaru.

Gaara dudó unos instantes, como midiendo sus palabras, y después dijo:

- No, está bien, sigamos. Me pareció advertir signos de peligro en la arena, pero debo haberme equivocado.

- ¿No debería enviar a su propia arena para estar seguro? No creo que debamos pasar nada por alto, puede que se nos escape algo - sugirió Shkamaru.

- El byakugan de Hinata no ha detectado nada. Deberíamos seguir - lo contradijo Ino.

El Kazekage se mostró de acuerdo con esta última proposición y ordenó que continuaran la marcha. Se pusieron de nuevo en camino y Shikamaru le dirigió una agria mirada a su antigua compañera de equipo, pero no dijo nada. Ella sintió que algo se tambaleaba en su conciencia durante unos instantes y después procedió a seguir a los demás.

El resto del día transcurrió sin más incidentes y al caer la noche estaban a medio camino de los límites de la aldea, no muy lejos del lugar donde había sido visto uno de los Zetsus por última vez y desde el cual iniciarían la búsqueda por su sector. Las noches en el desierto eran frías y aquella especialmente, debido a la niebla que no se había disipado hasta el atardecer, por lo que encendieron un fuego y establecieron la primera guardia. Ésta correspondió nada menos que a Ino y Shikamaru, por lo que la chica se acercó al fuego con pesar mientras Gaara e Hinata dormían hasta que llegara su turno. El domador de sombras tampoco parecía especialmente contento, pero las órdenes eran órdenes y así el pequeño campamento se sumió en un profundo silencio, roto solamente por el crepitar ocasional del fuego o el chasquido de alguna rama carbonizada al romperse. Ese silencio duró mucho rato, unas cuantas horas tal vez, pero al fin Ino lo rompió: ya no podía soportar más esa atmósfera tan tensa.

- Y... ¿cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no nos vemos - nada más pronunciar estas palabras, se sintió ridícula. Era obvio que no se habían visto, era ella quien lo había querido así.

- Bien - Shikamaru no parecía muy dispuesto a entablar conversación y contestó con desgana.

Nuevo silencio. No estaba saliendo nada bien. En realidad, Ino no sabía por qué había iniciado el diálogo, pero esta segura de que no se le presentaría otra oportunidad: no tendría suficiente valor para volver a intentarlo. Tenía que aprovechar y pedirle disculpas, decirle todo lo que se había callado años atrás e intentar recuperar su amistad; dolía demasiado aquella indiferencia.

- ¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver por Konoha? - preguntó ella haciendo un esfuerzo más - El hijo de Asuma pregunta mucho por ti, está deseando que regreses para entrenarlo. Ahora que Kurenai tiene un nuevo equipo a su cargo, no puede seguir ocupándose de él todo el tiempo.

Shikamaru calló por unos momentos. Ino imaginó que, al igual que le sucedía a ella, la mención de su antiguo sensei aún suscitaba muchos sentimientos amargos en su interior.

- No lo sé - dijo al fin, cansado - Supongo que pronto lo haré, en cuanto Asuma-chan sea un poco mayor y pueda valerse por sí mismo - pronunció estas palabras con gran pesar, algo que sorprendió a la rubia.

- Shikamaru, sé que le prometiste a Kurenai que te ocuparías de entrenar a su hijo, pero tú también eres padre. Estoy segura de que si decides aplazarlo hasta que alcance al menos el rango de chuunin no te culpará...

- No - cortó el chico, tajante - Iré, tal como prometí. Además, Asuma-chan tiene a su madre y no necesita a su padre para que lo entrene - su semblante se hizo aún más sombrío.

- ¡Claro que te necesita! - Ino no daba crédito - ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

La chica estaba horrorizada. Shikamaru comprendió que le había interpretado mal, pero su creciente enfado no remitió. ¿A qué venía reprocharle ahora como se tenía que comportar con su hijo? ¡Si la culpa era suya, y solo suya! Hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse para pronunciar las siguientes palabras, en un tono tan frío y, a la vez, acusador, que a Ino se le heló hasta el alma:

- Mi hijo no necesita que lo entrenen porque nunca podrá ser un ninja como sus padres. Es ciego.

La primera reacción de Ino fue sentir lástima por él, a pesar de todo. Por un instante, sintió que nada había cambiado entre ellos y estuvo a punto de acercarse para consolarlo. Pero después vio el semblante serio, el gesto de odio retenido de su compañero y volvió a la realidad. Cayó en la cuenta de que él no necesitaba compasión, y menos la suya.

- Lo... Lo siento. No lo sabía - se sentía realmente desolada. Conocía demasiado bien a Shikamaru para saber que algo como eso no lo haría querer menos a su hijo, pero también sabía cuánto había deseado él poder transmitir las enseñanzas de su maestro algún día a sus descendientes, educarles con la voluntad de fuego. Ahora solo le quedaba servir de guía para el hijo de otro y, por mucho que ese otro fuera Asuma, a cuyo hijo Shikamaru apreciaba tanto como al suyo propio, Ino era consciente de lo difícil que debía ser para él.

- Ah, ¿no? - preguntó - ¿No sabes cómo ocurrió?

- No... - Ino estaba empezando a asustarse. Nunca antes había visto así a su compañero.

- Un defecto de nacimiento, no se pudo hacer nada. Los médicos están casi seguros de que se trató de un subdesarrollo de la facultad visual causado por las secuelas de una enfermedad de tipo degenerativo en el cuerpo de la madre. Creen que si entonces se hubiera detectado a tiempo, el niño habría nacido completamente sano - terminó.

A Ino se le vino el mundo encima tras escuchar esas palabras. De modo que Shikamaru la consideraba culpable de la discapacidad de su hijo. Sintió como si algo se quebrase dentro de ella y supo que ya nada podía hacer. Todo había terminado. Jamás volverían a ser lo que una vez fueron, era imposible, tan imposible como curar a Asuma-chan de su ceguera. Ino comprendió que él lo veía así y, de todas maneras, no pudo reprochárselo. Fue ella quien le volvió la espalda, quien rompió sus promesas, quien le negó su ayuda cuando más la necesitaba. Y todo ello por orgullo, por egoísmo, por egocéntrica, por celos de otra mujer. Ahora era el hijo de quien ella un día había amado el que pagaba por todo aquello y, al comprenderlo, Ino se sintió aún más miserable. Sin pretenderlo, indirectamente, había destrozado la infancia y la vida de una criatura inocente. Había privado a ese niño de sus sueños, de un futuro que elegir, y también a su padre. Shikamaru, él... No imaginaba cuánto había debido aborrecerla al enterarse de que, si no hubiera sido por ella, ahora podría tener una familia normal. Y había llevado ese odio dentro de sí, había guardado el secreto, desde que nació Asuma-chan, durante todos esos años...

De pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado un buen rato sumida en esas cavilaciones. Aún con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, pero sin tratar de secárselos, se arriesgó a volverse para mirar a su compañero. Shikamaru le daba la espalda y ella no se atrevió a hablarle de nuevo. Cualquier cosa que pudiera decir sería en vano y ahora estaba segura de que ya jamás podría volver a mirarlo. Nunca dejaría de sentirse culpable por hacerle tanto daño. El efecto balsámico de las palabras de Gaara, que hasta entonces había apaciguado en parte su espíritu, se desvaneció como una hoja arrastrada por el viento y ella volvió a ser la Ino taciturna y sombría en que se había convertido desde que todo aquello sucediera. Solo que ahora sabía que no había forma de escapar: era su condena, su castigo por las heridas infligidas. Siempre llevaría el peso de las consecuencias de sus actos. Sintió que había fallado a su sensei, que había traicionado su última voluntad, es decir, que permanecieran siempre juntos, como un equipo, que se apoyaran pasara el tiempo que pasara. Ahora ese equipo estaba completamente roto y ella era la única responsable. No merecía seguir siendo parte de él, no merecía llamarse alumna de Asuma.

Siguió transitando por esta línea de pensamiento hasta que notó movimiento en el pequeño campamento y se dio cuenta de que su turno de guardia había terminado. Gaara e Hinata ya se habían levantado y se acercaban para relevarlos. Esta última lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la rubia cuando se cruzaron, cerca del fuego, pero no dijo nada. Estaba segura de que algo había ocurrido y quiso preguntar, pero no había tiempo para hablar. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver como Ino se tendía en el suelo, en el extremo opuesto a Shikamaru, y hubiera jurado que sus hombros se estremecieron en un sollozo antes de extender su vista hacia la impenetrable negrura de la noche para iniciar la vigilancia.

* * *

**Ahí quedó eso... ¿Fue muy trágico? Sé que los personajes parecen sacados un poco de contexto y no quiero cometer el error de caer en un bucle infinito de OOC, no porque no me guste sino porque creo que no es lo que pide la historia. Lo que intento es hacer comprender que las circunstancias, lo que nos va sucediendo en la vida, tiene un efecto sobre nuestro carácter, y más si son desgracias: esa es la causa de que Ino y Shikamaru tengan ese comportamiento. Es algo similar al cambio que experimenta Gaara en la serie, para entendernos. O eso es lo que pretendo conseguir. Por otra parte, he intentado equilibrar un poco más narración y diálogo, como pidieron en muchos comentarios, y hacer así la trama un poco menos densa y más fácil de leer. También es un poco más largo que los anteriores, más o menos como el primero. Como siempre, estaré encantada de recibir sus aportes y críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, etc. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	5. Chapter 5

**De nuevo una semana más vengo para ofrecerles un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Tengo que decir que, la verdad, ando un poco escasa de inspiración y de tiempo últimamente, pero aun así intentaré seguir subiendo uno cada semana. Como siempre, gracias a aquellos que dejan reviews y perdónenme por no poder contestarlos. Les dejo que lean.**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

A la mañana siguiente, pareció como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se pusieron en marcha con el alba y esperaron pacientemente ver salir el sol mientras se iban acercando al punto indicado, pero aquello no ocurrió. El brillante astro se encontraba oculto por una espesa capa de nubes y esa niebla tan desacostumbrada volvía a envolverlos, obligándolos a aumentar las precauciones, a ser especialmente cautelosos. Con todo, nada ocurrió digno de mención hasta el mediodía.

Avanzaron rápido y sin dirigirse la palabra. Tanto Gaara como Hinata habían notado ya, por supuesto, la indiferencia con que se trataban sus dos compañeros de equipo. A Gaara, como líder pero también por naturaleza, le daba igual lo que pasara entre ellos mientras no influyera negativamente en el resultado de la misión. Si todo salía bien, tendrían oportunidad de resolver sus problemas más tarde, si eso era lo que querían. De lo contrario, puede que nunca más pudieran volver a decirse nada, ninguno de los cuatro. Le preocupaba en extremo la seguridad de las personas que tenía a su cargo; era algo que había aprendido como Kazekage. En cuanto a la Hyuuga, le parecía muy extraño ese comportamiento, dado que, por lo que ella sabía, ellos dos eran amigos desde niños, habían pertenecido al mismo equipo y estaban muy unidos. Cierto era que no estaba al tanto de sus movimientos desde que sus vidas habían tomado caminos tan diversos, pero le parecía que detrás de esa actitud había algo más que un simple alejamiento. Además, lo que había observado la noche anterior lo probaba. Hinata sentía deseos de charlar con Ino: si bien no eran grandes amigas, eran compañeras y habían pasado por mucho, como todos ellos. Tenía la sensación de que ella soportaba una pesada carga en su conciencia de la que necesitaba desprenderse. 'Quizá no soy muy buena dando consejo', pensó, 'pero al menos podría escucharla, se sentirá mejor'. Se había decidido por Ino y no por Shikamaru porque, aparte de ser más cercana a ella que al chico, había notado que lo de él era puro rechazo, vacío e indiferencia, mientras que lo de ella parecía algo mucho más profundo y doloroso. Pero todo eso tendría que esperar, al menos, hasta la noche. Todo dependía de los progresos que hicieran durante ese día, se recordó.

Hicieron una pausa para descansar, que todos necesitaban a causa del intenso ritmo impuesto por Gaara, y aprovecharon para comer algo en condiciones. La verdadera misión estaba a punto de empezar; quién sabe cuándo volverían a tener la oportunidad de relajarse unas horas o de alimentarse como es debido. Después de la comida, durante la cual discutieron los próximos pasos a seguir y la estrategia a emplear, aún quedó algo de tiempo antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha. El pequeño corro se dispersó e Hinata decidió que era un buen momento para acercarse a su amiga. Ino estaba sentada frente a las ascuas del fuego que habían utilizado anteriormente para cocinar, observando el montón de cenizas con sus ojos claros. Parecía sumida en profundas reflexiones e Hinata temió molestar, pero desechó esta idea e intentó mostrarse amable y segura de sí misma.

- Perdona, Ino-chan - dijo a modo de disculpa y saludo, todo a la vez - ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, por supuesto... - la chica estaba sumergida en sus cavilaciones y no había notado su presencia.

Hinata respiró profundamente y despacio, una, dos, tres veces. Aunque había cambiado mucho desde que era niña, todavía le costaba a veces vencer esa timidez que tanto la caracterizaba. Temía fallar, aunque daba siempre lo mejor de sí misma. Este asunto no era una excepción.

- Me preguntaba, Ino-chan... ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Te noto muy diferente desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Ino se sorprendió. En verdad hacía tiempo que no se veían, desde que Hinata se había mudado a la Arena con Naruto, por lo que tampoco era raro que hubiera advertido su cambiado ánimo. La Hyuuga debió de malinterpretar su silencio, porque exclamó:

- ¡Lo siento, Ino-chan! Perdóname, no pretendía ofenderte. Te dejaré sola - el corazón de Hinata latía violentamente.

- No, no - se apresuró a decir Ino - Por favor. Tranquila, no estoy enfadada - hizo un amago de sonrisa al observar, divertida, una pequeña muesca de pánico en los blancos ojos de su amiga. Esa chica siempre había sido un encanto, pensó para sí. Era una lástima que durante años no se la hubiera valorado como merecía. Pero, desde que estaba con Naruto, su vida y suerte habían cambiado radicalmente y ella se alegraba por eso.

Hinata se sentó junto a Ino, visiblemente relajada, y le lanzó una extraña mirada. La rubia recordó que aún no había contestado a su pregunta.

- Ah, Hinata... No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo un poco cansada - recitó estas palabras casi de memoria, tan hastiada estaba de repetirlas hasta la saciedad. ¿Alguna vez serían ciertas? Recordó la desagradable conversación de la noche anterior y al instante comprendió que no. Suspiró con pesar.

- No quiero ser una entrometida, Ino-chan, pero... - Hinata vaciló. Por su inquisitiva mirada, Ino sabía que no la había engañado, al menos hasta el punto de limitarse a dejarla tranquila con sus pensamientos, que era lo que deseaba. No estaba preparada para hablar de sus sentimientos - Sikamaru-kun y tú... esto...

No hizo falta añadir más. Ino palideció en cuestión de segundos y su gesto cambió de expresión a la velocidad del rayo sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Esto confirmó todas las sospechas de Hinata, pero no se atrevió a seguir hablando.

- Lo siento - musitó bajito, casi en un susurro; no creía que la rubia lo hubiese escuchado. Ésta, sin embargo, sí lo hizo.

- No te disculpes, Hinata - dijo Ino, volviéndole la espalda para que no viera el dolor que asomaba en su rostro - Ya dije que no pasa nada. De verdad que todo va bien. Shikamaru y yo nos hemos distanciado un poco estos años y ya no estamos de acuerdo en las mismas cosas. No es más que eso. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Obviamente, esta respuesta no satisfizo a Hinata, pero decidió no decir nada más. Si su amiga no quería hablar, ella no podía forzarla. Pero tampoco se marchó. Se quedó allí, sentada a su lado, como queriendo darle apoyo con su presencia y recordándole que podía hablar con ella si lo necesitaba.

Ino agradeció profundamente este gesto. No se sentía con fuerzas para compartir el secreto, entre otras cosas porque tampoco Shikamaru le había dado permiso para revelarlo, aunque supuso que Hinata, que vivía en la misma aldea que él, ya estaría enterada. Pero la reconfortó la presencia de su compañera allí. Odiaba mostrarse tan dura cuando ella solo quería ayudarla, pero no podía hacer nada más. El recuerdo de la noche anterior estaba demasiado reciente y además eran muchas las cosas que se había callado, que había ido acumulando en su interior a lo largo de los años, encerradas bajo llave. Pensamientos y sentimientos a los que ni siquiera Sakura tenía acceso. No podía iniciar ahora una confesión, en medio del desierto, de una misión, con Shikamaru a escasos metros de ella. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle a Hinata? ¿Que Asuma-chan nunca seguiría los pasos de su padre por su culpa? ¿Que, aun siendo médico, se había negado a atender a una mujer muy enferma y a hacer un favor a su mejor amigo, por envidia, por celos? ¿Que, en el fondo, pensaba que ella no era mejor que los criminales contra los que luchaban? Ellos despojaban a gente inocente de vidas, ilusiones, sueños, esperanzas... Exactamente lo mismo que ella había hecho con Shikamaru y su familia. Se sintió rastrera de nuevo y no quiso seguir pensando en ello, pero era incapaz.

Para distraerse, buscó otra cosa en que pensar y de pronto se le ocurrió un truco que solía utilizar cuando estudiaba medicina. Una de las primeras cosas que le habían enseñado era a sentir el chakra a su alrededor. Primero, de las personas, y más tarde, había extendido esa habilidad hacia los animales, las plantas y el entorno que la rodeaba. Era increíblemente tranquilizador percibir la energía vital de la naturaleza, de los cientos de pequeñas vidas que conformaban el complejo entramado de las relaciones biológicas. Ino se calmó casi al instante. Se preguntó por qué no habría recurrido a aquel ejercicio con más frecuencia en los últimos años. Frunció el ceño: había ido dejando atrás tantas cosas... Estaba regresando a las sensaciones negativas y eso amenazaba con romper su meditación, por lo que se concentró aún más. Entonces, percibió algo pequeño, latente y lleno de vitalidad y energía. Impresionada por no haberse dado cuenta antes, exploró en su percepción de dónde procedía ese chakra y la respuesta fue tan impactante y sorprendente que su concentración se deshizo de inmediato.

Ino abrió mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hinata, que permanecía inmóvil y relajada en el mismo sitio. La contempló de arriba a abajo como si nunca la hubiera visto y ésta, dándose cuenta, quiso saber qué pasaba.

- ¿Ino-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces alterada.

El primer impulso de Ino fue contarle a Hinata lo que había descubierto. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que ella quizá no lo sabía. ¿Debía decírselo entonces? Dudó. Pero Hinata seguía esperando, expectante y un poco atemorizada, por lo que no le quedó más salida que confesar. Permaneció callada un poco más. Se dio cuenta de que jamás había transmitido un mensaje como ese. ¿Cómo hacerlo bien? ¿Cómo empezar?

- Hinata, hum... Estoy bien, en serio. Solo estaba meditando un poco y me desconcentré al sentir un chakra que no había percibido antes, eso es todo.

- ¿Es el enemigo? ¿Estamos en peligro? - su compañera estaba empezando a asustarse e Ino maldijo su poco acierto con las palabras. Lo mejor sería soltarlo todo de una vez, pensó.

- No, no, quédate tranquila, estamos a salvo - para evitar que Hinata se alterase más, intentó girar la conversación hacia otro lugar - ¿Tú te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente, ¿por qué habría de estar mal? - Hinata estaba realmente confusa. Ino cerró los ojos: aquello era desastroso.

- Pero... ¿y antes de venir aquí? ¿Te has encontrado débil y cansada sin motivo, has notado que te faltaran las fuerzas o algo así? ¿Has estado trabajando demasiado? - prosiguió la rubia.

- Ino-chan, ¿qué...?

Ino perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, los nervios la traicionaron. Parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta de nada. 'De acuerdo, lo haré'. Tomó aliento y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

- Hinata-chan, estás embarazada.

Fue como si se hubiera parado el tiempo. Hinata no era consciente del ambiente gélido que la envolvía, de la fría niebla que los rodeaba, del débil resplandor luminoso que se agitaba debajo de los rescoldos del fuego, de la arena que se escurría bajo sus pies. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Ino como el eco caprichoso en un valle. ¿Embarazada? Era una noticia maravillosa, pero nunca habría esperado enterarse de ese modo: en plena misión, en medio del desierto, acompañada por el Kazekage y dos de sus antiguos compañeros. Era demasiado irreal y extraño. Aun así, se le escapó una sonrisa, mitad de incredulidad, mitad de alegría. Pensó en Naruto-kun: se pondría loco de contento. No veía el momento de regresar y contárselo. Eso le recordó dónde estaba y lo que había venido a hacer, y al fin fue capaz de reaccionar y regresar a la realidad. Miró a su amiga a los ojos, aún sin creerlo.

- ¿Estas segura, Ino-chan? - preguntó, temerosa de que todo fuera un absurdo sueño.

- Totalmente - respondió ésta - Es más, me extraña no haberme dado cuenta antes. Se nota que es hijo de Naruto: posee una gran cantidad de chakra y una vitalidad enorme para un ser tan pequeño.

Hinata se sonrojó ante este comentario. Una vez asimilada la noticia, estaba exultante de felicidad. La rubia estaba contagiada también de la emoción del momento.

- Debe ser realmente pequeño para no haberme dado cuenta antes. No creo que tenga más de una semana de vida - añadió.

- Ino-chan - dijo Hinata, temblando.

- ¿Sí?

- Mantengamos esto en secreto mientras dure la misión, por favor - pidió - No quiero incomodar a Gaara-sama ni a Shikamaru-kun. Se preocuparían más de lo necesario y ya tenemos una importante tarea entre manos.

Ino reflexionó la propuesta por unos instantes. Entendía por qué su amiga lo hacía: el deber de un ninja ante todo. Hinata pensaba antes en las vidas que podrían salvar si la misión se completaba con éxito que en la de su futuro hijo, aun consciente del riesgo que ello entrañaba. Un magnífico ejemplo de la voluntad de fuego. Una kunoichi digna ser la compañera del futuro Hokage de Konoha. Ino no pudo sino aceptar su petición, pero antes le hizo prometer que le permitiría revisarla de vez en cuando hasta que la misión acabara y que si había complicaciones, regresaría de inmediato. Hinata aceptó, aunque a regañadientes en la parte referida a regresar si algo iba mal, e Ino se sintió ligeramente aliviada.

Se dieron cuenta entonces de que Gaara y Shikamaru ya las esperaban para reanudar la búsqueda y se apresuraron a ocupar sus posiciones. Empezaba la verdadera misión: a partir de ese momento estarían realmente expuestos al peligro, solos contra un enemigo que valía por cien y del que no sabían apenas nada. Ino e Hinata intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad surgida del secreto que ambas compartían. Iban directos a una trampa casi segura y, tal vez, mortal.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha sido esta vez. ¿Qué les pareció? No todo iban a ser malas noticias, por supuesto. Personalmente creo que Hinata equilibra mucho este equipo, dado el estado de la relación Shikamaru-Ino y, posteriormente, Shikamaru-Ino-Gaara... Pero no nos adelantemos, todo a su tiempo, eso es algo que todavía está en mi cabeza... De todas formas Hinata me resulta extremadamente adorable en esa mezcla de firmeza y fragilidad. En fin, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus reviews con opiniones, perticiones, quejas, críticas, preguntas, dudas, felicitaciones y todo lo que quieran. Yo prometo que los leeré encantada. Gracias por leer y ¡hasta el siguiente!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos y feliz navidad! He estado muy ocupada con las últimas semanas de curso y todo eso, pero finalmente pude terminar el capítulo de hoy a tiempo (de hecho, recién lo acabé y lo revisé a toda velocidad). Creo que no es muy bueno esta vez, espero que me perdonen pero no pude hacer más. Antes de irme, les dejaré una mala noticia: la semana próxima no habrá capítulo, ya que me voy de viaje toda la semana y no tendré tiempo de terminarlo. Pero volveré la semana siguiente y espero sorprenderlos esta vez con algo realmente bueno, ya que verdaderamente se lo merecen, por estar aquí conmigo cada semana leyendo este fic. Significa mucho para mí, así como sus comentarios, que una vez más lamento infinitamente no poder contestar. En cualquier caso, eso es todo por esta semana. Ahora les dejo leer.**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Entrevieron las primeras pistas al caer la noche. Habían observado que la niebla, a la que empezaban a acostumbrarse, se disipaba poco antes del crepúsculo. Fue entonces cuando Gaara se detuvo una vez más, alerta, y todos lo imitaron. A pocos metros de ellos se alzaba una cadena montañosa formada por picachos irregulares de poca altura. Parecía un lugar lleno de cuevas y escollos, ideal para esconderse. Con cautela, iniciaron la exploración y pronto advirtieron que alguien había estado allí antes que ellos. La arena aparecía extrañamente removida, como si quienquiera que fuese hubiera querido borrar sus huellas, pero lo hubiera hecho apresuradamente, con prisa. Tenía que tratarse de Zetsu, sin duda alguna. Si hubiera sido alguno de sus compañeros, habrían dejado signos o marcas para que ellos lo supieran. Con todo, a pesar de extremar las precauciones, no encontraron nada más que ese peculiar rastro en la arena hasta que se hizo demasiado oscuro para ver nada.

Estaban en una encrucijada, por lo que se sentaron a discutir sobre los próximos movimientos. No tenían nada más que una pista, pero podría no ser lo que estaban buscando, y en ese caso perderían un tiempo del que no disponían. Por otra parte, poco podían hacer mientras durase la noche. Y aunque esperaran a la salida del sol, se encontraban en un paraje demasiado agreste. Aunque su ritmo era rápido, no podían escalar y descender todos los picos, les llevaría demasiado. 'Además, eso no sería bueno para Hinata, le conviene hacer el mínimo esfuerzo posible', pensó Ino para sí. Entonces, tuvo una idea.

- Yo exploraré durante la noche - se ofreció.

Sus tres compañeros la miraron desconcertados.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ino? - Gaara, en calidad de capitán, exigió una explicación.

- Mirad todas estas montañas. Aunque pudiéramos explorarlas todas, nos llevaría demasiado tiempo. Además, estoy segura de que contienen túneles o escondrijos secretos que ni siquiera sabemos que existen. Y no podemos rastrear bien mientras está oscuro. Pero yo puedo hacerlo con el shintenshin - anunció.

- Eso es ridículo - protestó Shikamaru - Todos poseemos técnicas de espionaje tan válidas en la oscuridad como durante el día, ese no es el problema. ¿Sabes por qué formamos este equipo? Los cuatro disponemos de técnicas especiales idóneas para esta misión: la arena de Gaara, el byakugan de Hinata, tu shintenshin y mi kagemane. Pero además, contamos con dos luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo, Gaara e Hinata, un estratega y tú, una ninja médico. Este equipo se basa en el equilibrio y el éxito de la misión radica en el trabajo conjunto. Individualmente se reducen nuestras posibilidades. Y si uno de nosotros queda incapacitado por cualquier cosa, será fatal para todos - Shikamaru finalizó su explicación como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño, algo que molestó sumamente a Ino. En esta ocasión no sintió el habitual remordimiento, sino una especie de rabia hacia el chico. Se oponía a su propuesta por razones meramente teóricas, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que, por muchas estrategias ingeniosas que discurrieran, en el momento de la verdad nada salía según lo planeado. La realidad no podía ser planificada a conveniencia. El Shikamaru que ella conocía siempre había sido consciente de ello y por eso nunca fallaba. En sus planes introducía siempre la posibilidad de improvisar como si de una variable más se tratase. Pero ahora parecía diferente, parecía otro.

- Shikamaru tiene razón - intervino Gaara de nuevo. No podemos arriesgarnos, podría ser demasiado peligroso - a Ino la invadió una cálida sensación al oír estas palabras. Era parecido a lo que tiempo atrás experimentaba cada vez que su sensei o Shikamaru intentaban disuadirla de hacer algo peligroso en las misiones, porque temían por su vida. Pero ahora a Shikamaru sólo le importaban sus probabilidades y sus cálculos.

- Pero es nuestra única opción - se defendió ella - Aunque pueda ver en la oscuridad, el byakugan de Hinata no tiene suficiente alcance y mucho menos el kagemane, sobre todo en terreno tan escarpado. Y tu arena no analizará todos los recovecos a tiempo. En cambio, con el shintenshin, puedo introducirme en la mente de cualquier ave nocturna y explorar desde el aire. Descubriré donde hay escondrijos en la mitad de tiempo y tú podrás enviar a tu arena a explorarlos.

- Aun así, Ino-chan, será peligroso para ti. Si tu mente sale del cuerpo y enemigo ataca, estarás indefensa - Hinata participó por primera vez en la conversación.

- Y tú eres la única ninja médico del grupo - le recordó Shikamaru. Otra vez aquella maldita frialdad.

- Pero con los tres aquí, no habrá problemas. Y si hay dificultades, lo veré y podré regresar a mi cuerpo. Incluso podría seguir comprobando el terreno y bloquear mi mente con el shinranshin.

Nadie dijo nada esta vez. Gaara parecía estar sopesando seriamente la posibilidad, mientras que el gesto de Shikamaru era de evidente desacuerdo. Ino respiró hondo: no tenía por qué temerlo. Sabía que se había ganado su odio, su desprecio; pero no creía merecerse ese tratamiento. Por mucho que quisiera perderla de vista, estaba juntos en aquella misión, así que mejor sería que la tratara como un miembro más del equipo, como una persona y no sólo como una ninja médico. Pero aún así, un pequeña parte de su conciencia le recriminaba su egoísmo y le susurraba que se había buscado lo que tenía. Quizá era esa parte la que la había impulsado a tomar esa decisión un tanto suicida. Porque, por muy firme que pareciera su resolución, Ino sabía que incluso con el shinranshin el riesgo era mayor de lo que pretendía aparentar.

- De acuerdo - accedió Gaara - Pero hemos de tener mucho cuidado. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: nos dividiremos por parejas. Hinata se quedará vigilando con el byakugan y si detecta algo, Shikamaru lo seguirá y lo atrapará con su kagemane antes de que se de cuenta. La oscuridad nos favorece en eso. Mientras Ino explora desde el aire yo cuidaré de su cuerpo. Cuando haya terminado el reconocimiento general, enviaré mi arena donde ella me vaya indicando. Una vez hayamos finalizado, volverás a tu cuerpo. Si hay problemas, quiero que regreses de inmediato, sin excepción - la expresión de sus ojos era grave, e Ino se preguntó si acaso se preocupaba por ella - bien, vamos allá.

Se pusieron en pie. Ya era noche cerrada, pero no se arriesgaron a encender un fuego. La ausencia de luz que minutos antes había constituido un impedimento para su misión, ahora jugaba a su favor. Hinata y Shikamaru se alejaron unos metros y se mantuvieron bien escondidos, ocultándose aún más entre las sombras. Ino y Gaara se posicionaron en un lugar al abrigo de unas rocas, en dirección opuesta. La chica se concentró, intentando sentir el chakra a su alrededor como había hecho esa mañana con Hinata. Percibió la presencia de un águila nocturna cerca de donde se encontraban y, sin perder tiempo, realizó una combinación de sellos con las manos. Su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre Gaara, quien estaba esperando para recogerlo pero aún así no pudo evitar un respingo de inquietud. Nunca había visto aquella técnica en persona, aunque era muy famosa dentro y fuera de Konoha. Observó con interés; la chica parecía simplemente desmayada o dormida.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente. A pesar de que no habían advertido signos reales de peligro desde que comenzaran la misión, todos estaban nerviosos, como si esperaran el ataque de un momento a otro. Por eso, no los cogió desprevenidos, pero sí confusos. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Ino había recorrido al vuelo la mitad de la pequeña cordillera, escudriñando con presteza las formaciones rocosas y anotando en su memoria todos los lugares que convenía revisar más a fondo, cuando sintió que algo estaba mal. Dejó de sobrevolar las montañas y se elevó aun más, describiendo círculos para abarcar un mayor campo de visión. Entonces, divisó a sus compañeros a muchos metros por debajo y advirtió que estaban en serios problemas. Zetsu había hecho su aparición al fin, como ellos esperaban. Pero no sólo había uno; decenas, quizá incluso medio centenar de ellos habían aparecido de la nada, cercándolos, rodeándolos e impidiéndoles escapar. Ino se preguntó por qué no atacaban, pero se dio cuenta enseguida: era obvio que sólo uno de ellos era el verdadero Zetsu, o quizá éste no se encontraba allí y ninguno fuera real. En cualquier caso, no podían luchar contra todos ellos. Las habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo de Hinata no servían en una lucha contra tantos enemigos, lo mismo que el kagemane de Shikamaru. Gaara podría quizás con todos ellos, pero no era seguro y además tendría que descuidar la protección de su cuerpo.

La embargó la angustia al comprender que ese era el obstáculo que impedía atacar a Gaara y, pese a que sus instrucciones habían sido claras, tomó una decisión. No volvería a ser una molestia para nadie. No volvería a quedarse atrás, a arrepentirse de no actuar. Descendió unos cuantos metros, aminorando la velocidad para no ser detectada, pues no sabía hasta qué punto el enemigo era consciente de sus habilidades. Cuando estimó que se encontraba lo bastante cerca de su cuerpo, inició la transferencia. Fue consciente de cómo su conciencia volvía a introducirse lentamente en el recipiente original, su cuerpo, y abandonaba la del pájaro, pero no se movió. Simuló seguir ausente, con los ojos cerrados y controlando su respiración para que fuera lo más pausada posible, intentando pasar inadvertida. En ese momento, se topó con una dificultad que no había planeado. ¿Cómo haría para avisar a Gaara de que se encontraba de nuevo allí? No podía hacerlo sin llamar la atención de su enemigo y aunque contaba con el factor sorpresa, quizá éste reaccionara a tiempo y le permitiría llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan. No tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que finalmente decidió arriesgarse. Buscó otra vez al pájaro, que por fortuna aún se encontraba algo desorientado después de sufrir los efectos de su técnica, y cuando lo tuvo localizado, abrió los ojos y gritó 'shinranshin' alto y claro, de modo que Gaara supiera lo que se proponía hacer. Sin que éste tuviera tiempo de responder, Ino realizó una segunda formación de sellos más compleja que la anterior y volvió a sumirse en su estado de trance. Durante ese breve instante que duró su acción, Zetsu aprovechó para atacar, todos ellos a la vez, perfectamente coordinados, pero Gaara estaba preparado y se defendió con su arena. Dio la orden a Hinata y Shikamaru de que lo ayudaran; la lucha se había vuelto seria.

Shikamaru, siempre tan perspicaz, había comprendido al momento la idea de Ino: con el shintenshin, estaba indefensa mientras se encontraba fuera de su cuerpo y eso impedía a Gaara abandonarla. Pero con la versión mejorada de su técnica, el shinranshin, podía encontrarse fuera de él y al mismo tiempo proteger su mente con una barrera de chakra. No era una protección muy fuerte, pero serviría. Eso esperaba Gaara, pese a que la chica había desobedecido las órdenes. Shikamaru también sabía por qué: ella no era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y si regresaba a su cuerpo, más que ayudar, estaría en problemas. En cambio, desde el aire, podía vigilar los movimientos del enemigo e interceptarlo, enviándoles la información para que se adelantaran a él. También se encargaría de buscar una vía de escape en caso de que la batalla se prolongase demasiado y además, cuando lograran huir o vencer, estaría en perfectas condiciones de regresar y ayudarlos si era preciso, ya que era la única ninja médico y no sufriría heridas de ninguna clase. El problema era la cantidad de chakra que necesitaba para mantener esa técnica: por el bien de Ino y el de todos, sería mejor que terminaran pronto.

En tierra, Gaara y los demás tenían problemas. Hinata y Shikamaru no podían más que con uno, dos enemigos a la vez como mucho, por lo que el Kazekage tenía que encargarse del resto. El problema era que no parecían disminuir: eran los mismos que al principio. '¿Qué clase de habilidades tiene este monstruo?' pensó Gaara, exhausto. Miró a sus compañeros; no estaban en mejores condiciones que él, por no hablar de Ino. ¿Cuánto chakra llevaría gastado ya? No tenía ni idea de lo que podía llegar a pasar si la chica agotaba toda su energía sin haber regresado antes a su cuerpo, pero no pensaba averiguarlo. Mientras divagaba sobre todo esto, sucedieron dos cosas. Aproximadamente la mitad del grupo enemigo se dispersó e Hinata y Shikamaru se apresuraron a seguirlos. Quizá estuviera entre ellos el verdadero Zetsu. Gaara se quedó solo con el resto de oponentes y, sin dejar de luchar, se preguntó si estarían bien. Entonces observó que el cuerpo de Ino, que había quedado desprotegido, ya que ahora no necesitaba de su atención, sufría unas extrañas convulsiones. Aterrado, Gaara intentó acercarse pero el enemigo le impidió el paso. Siguió tratando de avanzar, sin éxito, mientras su cerebro exploraba todas las posibles explicaciones para lo que estaba pasando, ninguna buena. La chica no había vuelto en sí y parecía realmente desmayada. Estaba muy pálida y Gaara advirtió entonces que no respiraba. ¿Habría conseguido el verdadero Zetsu, camuflado entre todas esas copias, llegar hasta su mente? La chica había descubierto su técnica con la acción anterior y el Kazekage deseó que eso no hubiera sido fatal para ella. La rabia se apoderó de él, ella no merecía semejante final. Además habían pasado por mucho para llegar hasta allí. Había formado una alianza entre todas las naciones son precedentes en el mundo ninja y había prometido acabar con la amenaza de una vez por todas y para siempre. No podía defraudarlos a todos. Y no podía dejar que un miembro de su equipo muriera. Por ello, continuó intentándolo, poniendo todas sus habilidades en juego, acercándose centímetro a centímetro, hasta que, extenuado, cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¿Los tengo en suspenso? Bueno, siento que tengan que esperar más de la cuenta para ver como sigue pero realmente no voy a poder la semana que viene y prefiero tenerlos esperando y traerles algo que merezca la pena a hacerlo rápido y mal y que me cuelguen por ello (al fin y al cabo son los fans). Como siempre, si tienen algún comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, petición, agradecimiento, etc, pueden dejar un review. Yo los leeré todos a la vuelta. En fin, nada más por esta vez. Les deseo felices fiestas a todos, que sean buenos y les regalen muchas cosas. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Tadaima! Ya estoy de vuelta y como prometí traigo el capítulo nuevo. Siento que la semana pasado no hubiera, pero recién había llegado del viaje y con las celebraciones navideñas me fue imposible escribir. En verdad este capítulo no me ha quedado tan bien como esperaba, o al menos eso creo, pero prefiero dejar que lean y juzguen. Gracias de nuevo a las personas que me han dejado reviews, me emociona mucho saber lo que piensan de la historia y me ayuda a saber en qué mejorar. Como siempre, perdónenme por no contestarlos. Pero ya les hice esperar demasiado así que ahora, ¡a leer!**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

- ¿Genjutsu?

Ino no podía creer lo que oía. Tras haberse desvanecido en medio de la batalla, por exceso de chakra consumido, se había despertado, perdida y desorientada, en un lugar desconocido y oscuro. Se asustó, pero en seguida apareció Gaara en su campo de visión y el hecho de encontrarse junto a una persona conocida, fueran cuales fuesen las circunstancias, ayudó a que se calmara de inmediato. Sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza, supuso que producto del sobreesfuerzo de la última noche. En ese momento, Gaara le estaba refiriendo los acontecimientos sucedidos desde que se desmayó. Justo cuando estaba explicándole que lo que había utilizado Zetsu contra ellos no era más que un genjutsu corriente, entró en la cueva el propio Zetsu.

- Así es - dijo, contestando a la pregunta que inconscientemente había lanzado la chica - Estoy seguro de que no esperabais ser derrotados por algo tan sencillo. Estabais tan ofuscados en descubrir que extraña y maligna técnica podría utilizar contra vosotros que nunca pensasteis que podía venceros con vuestras propias armas. Insultantemente fácil - hizo una mueca de desprecio al terminar de hablar.

Gaara mantuvo la calma ante la leve provocación que se escondía tras estas palabras. No pensaba ceder y caer en el juego. Había algo de verdad en lo que había dicho Zetsu, pero no entraría en disputa con él si podía evitarlo. Decidió ser él quien llevara la conversación antes de que todo se torciera.

- No lo creo así - opinó el Kazekage - Nos dividiste, eso fue una buena jugada, pero, ¿con qué fin? Nos quieres vivos, ¿no es cierto? De lo contrario nos habrías matado a la primera oportunidad en lugar de encerrarnos aquí. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Sabes que hay decenas de ninjas ahí fuera buscándote y ya estarán enterados de nuestra desaparición, por lo que redoblarán sus esfuerzos para encontrarnos. ¿Qué ganas con ello? Solo te pones las cosas más difíciles.

- Tienes algo de razón - contestó el hombre-planta - La verdad, no es que me importe compartir mi plan con vosotros; me aseguraré de que no podéis dar la alarma. Puede que hayas mandado a todos esos inútiles tras de mí y que estén enfadados porque os he capturado, pero te aseguro que la venganza es mucho peor que eso. Y eso es lo que ganaría si os mato: un montón de ninjas sedientos de sangre y deseosos de vengar vuestras muertes. Entre esas dos opciones, prefiero la ira. Puede llegar a ser una poderosa aliada.

Era un argumento inteligente, eso había que reconocerlo, pensó Gaara. No obstante, debía haber algo más detrás de aquello. Se arriesgó a seguir preguntando.

- Sin embargo, eso no es todo. ¿Me equivoco? ¿Cuál es realmente nuestro papel aquí? Tú plan es resucitar a Madara, ¿verdad?

- Muy hábil - no pareció que Zetsu considerara necesario ocultarlo - Por eso quiero que me dejéis tranquilo mientras llevo a cabo los preparativos y teneros aquí me ayuda. Mientras tu pandilla de idiotas pierde el tiempo buscándoos y se dividen sus fuerzas, acabaré con ellos tranquilamente. Además, en el peor de los casos, juego con la baza de tener nada más y nada menos que al Kazekage, el cerebro de la ofensiva. Eres una valiosa carta con la que jugar y no pienso desaprovecharte - sonrió malévolamente mirando a Gaara. El pelirrojo, por su parte, no se inmutó.

- Correcto. Pero ¿y ella? No te sirve para nada - Ino tembló internamente tras esa pregunta. Él tenía razón, ella no era de ningún valor para Zetsu, ni siquiera tenía un poder que mereciera la pena. Acabaría con ella en cuanto quisiera. Es más, ¿por qué no la había matado ya?

- No creas. Te conozco más de lo que piensas, Kazekage-dono - contestó Zetsu - Tus ideales son tan nobles y tu sentido del deber y del sacrificio tan grandes, que si no tuvieras nada que perder serías capaz de suicidarte con tal de no dejarme utilizarte, lo sé. Pero con ella aquí, sé que no te atreverás a hacer algo como eso. No la dejarías desprotegida ante mí, ¿verdad?

Así que era eso. Zetsu había dado en el clavo, comprendió Gaara, taciturno, y había ganado la partida, por lo que terminó la conversación. Desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, dejando a los dos ninjas solos y sumidos en sombríos pensamientos. Alicaída, Ino se sentó junto a Gaara en el suelo de piedra, que resultaba cálido tras haber sido recalentado por el sol a lo largo de la mañana. Hasta allí dentro no llegaba mucha luz, pero por la temperatura de la roca, la chica dedujo que debía ser poco después de mediodía. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza, pero no pensó en curarse, aunque su chakra ya debía haberse restablecido por completo.

Pasaron las horas. Gaara no se movió ni habló, ni tan siquiera la miró, por lo que Ino también permaneció callada. Se sentía terriblemente desesperada. La masacre y el horror de la guerra iban a repetirse, sus compañeros estaban en peligro y ella, de nuevo, era incapaz de hacer nada. Volverían a llevarse por delante las vidas de miles de inocentes, de personas que no podían defenderse por sí solas. Pero ¿cómo iban a escapar de aquello si ella, que tenía la responsabilidad de protegerlos, no podía hacerlo? Trató de pensar en lo que hubiera dicho Asuma, pero las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos y tuvo que esforzarse por no llorar. Todo estaba perdido. Aquella lucha sin sentido, aquellas absurdas muertes... todo había sido en vano. Esta vez, todos serían asesinados sin piedad. Al contrario que ellos, el enemigo no los subestimaría, no repetiría los errores de la última vez. Serían infalibles y despiadados. Y ella era demasiado débil para luchar contra eso. Incluso ahora, capturados como rehenes por Zetsu, resultaba una molestia. Era el frágil eslabón que impedía a Gaara hacer su movimiento, aunque eso significara la muerte para él. Había verdad en las palabras de Zetsu: el Kazekage estaba preparado para morir por su gente. Su voluntad era inquebrantable, su sacrificio se convertiría en el aliento de esperanza que todos necesitaban si llegaban al extremo de una guerra sangrienta y cruel. Incluso por sí mismo; Ino sabía que él jamás soportaría permanecer encerrado sabiendo que su pueblo sufría y moría, y él no estaba allí para salvarlos. Sintió una oleada de sensaciones muy contradictorias en ese momento: por una parte estaba agradecida de que Gaara se preocupara por ella e intentara cuidarla, como había hecho durante la batalla; pero, por otra, se sentía tan inútil que no podía evitar enfadarse con él, ya que seguramente la veía como un obstáculo para llegar a la solución del problema. No quería que él muriese, ya que le tenía aprecio, pero tampoco que sacrificara la paz que podían conseguir por miedo a lo que podía pasarle a ella si él no estaba. Quizá no estaba hecha para proteger a los demás, pero aún podía cuidar de sí misma.

Afuera había empezado a oscurecer. Gaara se movió de la posición que había estado manteniendo durante horas y la miró fijamente. A todas luces, había estado meditando sobre su situación. Ino, por alguna razón, no pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo y bajo la cabeza.

- Fallamos. Tanto esfuerzo, tantos preparativos, tanta precaución... todo fue en vano - dijo en voz muy baja.

- No - se apresuró a contradecir Gaara, con voz firme - Aún no estamos acabados. Tú y yo solo somos una pequeña parte de todo esto, Ino-san. Hay un montón de ninjas de talento ahí fuera ocupándose de la misión. Esto solo es un pequeño contratiempo, pero confío en ellos. Sé que serán capaces de detener al enemigo. Todos juntos, lo conseguiremos. Ahora debes tener fe.

- ¡Fe! ¡No me hables de fe! - Ino esbozó una mueca siniestra sin pretenderlo - ¿En qué? ¡Todos en los que confiaba han muerto, todo en lo que creía se ha desmoronado! - gritó Ino, desolada - ¡Ya no me queda nada, nada más que morir en otra estúpida guerra!

Gaara no contestó. Se quedó en silencio evaluando la reacción de Ino. No era muy cercano a ella, pero le resultaba una mujer cuanto menos interesante. Tan hábil para leer en el interior de los demás, debido a su propio pasado, él había intuido desde hacía tiempo que ella no era como aparentaba ser. Que había muchos vacíos en ella que no se habían vuelto a llenar. Y por eso no le extrañó, en parte, su declaración. A pesar del talento natural que parecía tener como orador, ya fuera para alentar a sus aliados, convencer a sus detractores o parlamentar con los mandatarios, esa habilidad se desvanecía cuando no actuaba como Kazekage. Por eso, lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a la chica, atraerla hacia sí y dejar que su cabeza reposara en su hombro. No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero era consciente de que en ocasiones como esas la mayoría de las personas encontraba más reconfortante el contacto físico que las palabras. Y así se quedaron hasta que la noche envolvió las montañas y la cueva se sumió en la más completa oscuridad.

* * *

**Bueno, pues esto fue lo que ocurrió. ¿Qué tal esa escena final? Me imagino una Ino absolutamente derrotada, como si esta captura fuera la culminación de todos sus fracasos pasados, siente que no ha hecho nada bien desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no aguanta más; y a un Gaara totalmente perplejo, que aprecia a la chica y entreve lo que esconde dentro de ella, pero no lo bastante para estar seguro de qué hacer en un caso delicado como este, a la vez que preguntas sobre ella surgen en su interior. Espero haberlo descrito con claridad. De todas maneras, apreciaría mucho que me dejaran sus reviews opinando sobre el tema o sobre cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. Todos serán bien recibidos, ya saben. Ahora sí, nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola de nuevo! Una semana más vengo con el capítulo para dejarles. Tengo que pedir disculpas porque estos dos últimos capítulos fueron muy cortos y no me quedaron nada bien, en mi opinión, pero ando escasa de inspiración y de tiempo (exámenes de la universidad) y fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Prometo que a partir del siguiente mejoraré. En esta ocasión les traigo algo que quizá los desconcierte, pero tengo la sensación de que lo estaban esperando... Mejor les dejo que lo descubran solos. Como siempre, muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, me ayudan enormemente a crecer como escritora y me dan una idea de lo que piensan de la historia. Desearía tener tiempo para responderlos. Y ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

El nuevo día llegó sin que los ocupantes de la cueva pudieran apenas notarlo, dada la escasa luz que iluminaba la estancia. Ino despertó, un poco aturdida y sin recordar muy bien cómo y en qué momento se había dormido. Aún adormilada, palpó algo suave y cálido y se dio cuenta de que, inconscientemente, se había abrazado a Gaara durante la noche. Avergonzada, se apartó con delicadeza para que él no se despertara y advirtiera su movimiento en un momento que sin duda resultaría enormemente embarazoso y difícil de explicar. Consiguió realizar la maniobra con éxito y, aliviada, aunque con el corazón todavía latiendo muy deprisa debido a la tensión, marchó a explorar la caverna. Con un simple vistazo bastaría; el lugar no era muy grane y estaría de vuelta para antes de que su compañero despertara.

Lo que Ino ignoraba era que éste, por su parte, no estaba tan dormido como aparentaba. De hecho, había pasado la noche despierto y, por supuesto, recordaba el momento exacto en que la chica se había movido, había murmurado unas incomprensibles palabras y lo había abrazado suavemente, sin pretenderlo. Había sido testigo de sus esfuerzos por no tener que dar explicaciones y el momento había tenido incluso algo de cómico, por lo que se casi se le hizo difícil mantener el engaño. Todo ello lo llevó de nuevo a pensar en lo misterioso de su actitud. A juzgar por cómo había buscado su contacto y a la desesperación que teñía sus palabras de la noche anterior, hacía tiempo que se encontraba sola, pero no parecía buscar una respuesta para eso. Quizá había tenido una mala experiencia, quizá estaba presa en un amor imposible (Gaara sospechaba que Shikamaru tenía algo que ver de una u otra forma) o quizá se sintiera demasiado infravalorada para intentar agarrarse a una tabla de salvación de la misma manera que lo había agarrado a él esa noche. Por otro lado, había vivido experiencias muy duras en Konoha, su sensei había muerto asesinado frente a sus ojos y había perdido a algunos de sus amigos de la infancia. Supuso que todo ello era el resultado de la pálida sombra que parecía ser. A Gaara le entristecía que la chica tuviera esa forma de existencia, pues sabía mejor que nadie lo que era estar solo. Se preguntó si podría ayudarla de alguna forma. Cuando Naruto lo rescató, dejó de vivir en la oscuridad y comenzó a sentir cosas que nunca pensó que sería capaz de experimentar. Recordaba cuánto había significado para él y cómo había cambiado su vida desde entonces. Si a partir de esa experiencia estaba en su mano compartir lo mismo con alguien que lo necesitara de verdad, estaba dispuesto a ello. Además, había sido muy reconfortante sentir la presencia y el contacto de la chica durante toda la noche; nunca antes había vivido nada parecido y, aunque simple e inocente, había agradecido y disfrutado el momento. Aunque ya no era el hombre sombrío y sin sentimientos de antaño, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de acercarse a alguien de esa forma. A qué esperaba, no lo sabía. Quizá su hermana tuviera razón y su trabajo le absorbía demasiado. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello: volvería al trabajo si es que salían con vida de aquel encierro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para los que estaban fuera.

Regresó Ino de su exploración y le contó lo que había descubierto, que tampoco era muy relevante. En resumidas cuentas, no iban a poder salir de allí con facilidad. Gaara contaba con ello, por lo que no desanimó al confirmar su sospecha. El propio Zetsu así lo había asegurado. Lo que sí debía ser seguro era que estaban a bastantes metros bajo tierra, dada la ínfima cantidad de luz que desde el exterior se colaba por algunas rendijas. No obstante, necesitaban un plan. No podían simplemente sentarse a esperar mientras Zetsu avanzaba imparable en su maléfico plan.

- Supongo que Zetsu se las ha arreglado para impermeabilizar la cueva, es decir, para impedir la salida tanto de nosotros como de cualquier cosa, incluyendo mi arena - dijo Gaara.

- Así es - verificó Ino - Temo que mi shintenshin tampoco puede ayudarnos en estos momentos. Estamos demasiado alejados como para poder encontrar el rastro de alguna criatura de exterior.

Gaara permaneció pensativo unos minutos. Estaba ultimando lo que podían ser los esbozos de un plan, pero no sabía si resultaría.

- Bien, pero, ¿qué hay de la entrada? Sería lógico pensar que, así como no podemos salir, tampoco hay forma de que alguien entre para rescatarnos. Pero quizá Zetsu confía demasiado en sus posibilidades. Quizá piense que nadie nos encontrará, o que los matará a todos antes de que eso ocurra, o incluso que no nos atreveremos a intentar escapar. Nos considera demasiado inferiores, como demostró al afirmar que nos había vencido fácilmente con una técnica que conocíamos. Puede que ese sea su error, que en ese afán se haya vuelto demasiado ingenuo...

- Entonces, ¿qué haremos? ¿Esperaremos a que los demás nos encuentren? Puede ser peligroso para ellos... ¿Y si te equivocas? Estaremos perdiendo un tiempo precioso - opinó la chica.

- No tenemos otra alternativa. Debemos intentar de todas las formas posibles contactar con los demás y, mientras tanto, tratar de averiguar más sobre Zetsu y sus puntos débiles - decidió Gaara.

A Ino no le pareció la mejor idea, pero seguía siendo él quien daba las órdenes, así que calló, algo molesta. Ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta su opinión, se había limitado a rechazar sus argumentos. En realidad, estaba molesta porque Gaara hubiera optado por una acción tan pasiva en lugar de por un plan de acción. Sabía que era lo más sensato, que intentar la huida hubiera sido algo suicida con mínimas probabilidades de éxito, pero no podía evitar llenarse de angustia. No sólo por hallarse prisionera a merced de su enemigo, sino además por el hecho de tener que compartir un espacio tan pequeño y vacío con Gaara por un tiempo indefinido. Desde la muerte de Asuma y lo ocurrido con Shikamaru, a Ino no le gustaba mucho el contacto con otras personas y le costaba apegarse a la gente. A excepción de su equipo, Sakura, las misiones y sus ocasionales pacientes, prefería estar sola. Por eso había perdido tanta relación con sus viejos amigos. Rechazaba de forma casi sistemática sus invitaciones periódicas para verse, tomar un bol de ramen, ir de compras o ponerse al día de las últimas noticias. Estaba convencida de que solo era capaz de causar dolor y sufrimiento a sus semejantes, por eso se alejaba de la gente que quería. Su comportamiento con Shikamaru lo había dejado más que claro.

Se volvió, todavía vigilando a Gaara de reojo. Por lo que ella sabía, al pelirrojo tampoco le agradaban los extraños y ella era eso, poco más que una perfecta desconocida. No es que le importara, por supuesto: Ino lo apreciaba, pero nada más. Vino entonces a su memoria el recuerdo de horas atrás, cuando se había descubierto en brazos del Kazekage mientras dormía, y se preguntó qué habría pasado por su inconsciente para hacer algo como eso. Intentó apartarlo de su mente, pero no pudo, lo cual la puso nerviosa. Estaba tan hundida en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta de que él se había acercado.

- Siento si estás molesta - dijo, sorprendiéndola - Por favor, no creas que no confío en ti. Estamos los dos solos en esto y si no tenemos confianza no saldremos vivos de aquí. Pero es que no quiero correr ningún riesgo, ni para nuestros compañeros ni para ti.

Ino no supo que contestar. Se dio cuenta de que su pequeño enfado había sido tonto e infantil. Las palabras de Gaara, como siempre, estaban llenas de madurez, firmeza y resolución. Se sintió muy pequeña comparada con él y, por algún motivo, eso le pareció triste.

- Anoche... - continuó Gaara. Ino creyó que iba a hacer referencia justo a lo que estaba pensando y se le paró el corazón; seguramente la reprendería por lo ocurrido y ella se sentiría terriblemente avergonzada - Dijiste que no te quedaba nada en qué creer. No sé por qué, pero un ninja no debe hablar así. Nosotros somos la esperanza de nuestro pueblo, de nuestros compañeros. Si no puedes creer en ti misma, al menos ten fe en mí. No permitiré que muera nadie más, lo prometo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese poder dialéctico capaz de impulsar y de llenar energía hasta a la más negativa de las mentes. Esos razonamientos claros y sencillos, llenos de una verdad irrefutable. Ino volvió a sentir, igual que cuando escuchó aquel discurso antes de comenzar la misión, cómo los malos pensamientos se disipaban, el agujero de su pecho parecía empequeñecer y se decía a sí misma que era capaz de todo, absolutamente todo. Radiante, poderosa, brillante, como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si nunca hubiera dejado de ser ella misma. Como Asuma-sensei había deseado que fuera. Emocionada, fue a darle las gracias a Gaara. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca. Y en un impulso, dio un paso al frente y lo besó.

No hubo tiempo para explicaciones, ni siquiera para asombrarse, porque todo sucedió muy deprisa. Apenas habían despegado sus labios, quizá como acción refleja, cuando el suelo empezó a temblar, las paredes de la cueva se estremecieron y comenzaron a caer fragmentos de piedra y roca del techo. Su primera reacción fue ponerse a cubierto, pero ¿dónde? La caverna era un espacio diáfano, no existían salientes ni grietas en los que agazaparse. Gaara se dio cuenta de que morirían si no actuaban con rapidez, por lo que invocó a su arena para que los rodeara en la protección absoluta. Pero incluso eso requería un mínimo de tiempo. Mientras él llevaba a cabo la técnica, ambos ninjas oyeron fuertes ruidos en el exterior, pero no tenían manera de saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Ino miró a la arena que los iba cubriendo: ya casi estaba. Los temblores del suelo se intensificaron, lo cual les hizo tambalearse y caer. Ino sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdida tras el golpe. Horrorizada, vio que la arena se había detenido y que Gaara yacía a pocos metros delante de ella. Corrió hacia él todo lo deprisa que pudo y descubrió que solo estaba inconsciente. Investigó rápidamente y se dio cuenta del problema: una roca pequeña pero sin duda con una certera trayectoria lo había alcanzado en la nuca. De haberle dado en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, no habría sucedido nada, pero ese era uno de los puntos más vulnerables, como ella sabía muy bien, y por desgracia la arena no había tenido tiempo de cubrirlos por completo. Ahora se había retirado e Ino se encontraba angustiada, sin saber que hacer. La vida de su compañero no corría peligro, pero no había lugar al que pudieran huir. Demasiada suerte habían tenido hasta entonces, pero si la cosa continuaba así, la cueva entera se desplomaría sobre sus cabezas. No podía esquivar todas las rocas y además llevando a Gaara. No tenían la más mínima oportunidad, iban a morir allí. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en ello, porque entonces, por segunda vez en pocos días, el mundo se oscureció para ella otra vez.

* * *

**¿Qué fue eso? Ni yo misma lo supe, sólo sentí que dentro de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era el momento para que pasara... Aunque fue un poco raro. Pero no se preocupen, que sólo es el inicio. A partir de aquí se irá desarrollando todo lo demás. ¿Opiniones? Me sentiría muy agradecida de contar con ellas, en este capítulo en especial, porque la verdad es que estoy un poco atascada, tengo unas ideas pero son muy vagas, y su valoración me va a venir muy bien para determinar el camino que debe seguir el relato. Gracias por leer y ¡hasta el próximo!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Bien, después del desastroso capítulo anterior, he intentado hacer algo para compensar. Quizá no está muy bien porque esta semana han sido los exámenes de la universidad y no he tenido tiempo, así que lo hice bastante rápido, aunque a mí no me desagrada del todo. Esta vez es más largo (sé que los anteriores estuvieron algo cortos) y de nuevo hay falta de diálogo, lo siento mucho, no se me da bien, pero la verdad es que también es por una razón concreta, no diré mas. Nuevamente, gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, me animan mucho a continuar y ojalá tuviera tiempo de contestarlos. Ahora les dejo que lean.**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9**

Cuando abrió los ojos, pareció como si todavía los tuviera cerrados. Otra vez le dolía la cabeza y era incapaz de ver nada, porque se encontraban sumidos en la más honda oscuridad. Ino intentó respirar hondo un par de veces y calmarse para sondear con su chakra, ya que no podía ver, pero no le fue fácil. Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, se hizo una idea más o menos definida de su situación actual. La cueva entera se había derrumbado sobre ellos, pero, milagrosamente, estaban vivos, gracias a que las rocas habían caído de tal manera que formaban un pequeño e irregular espacio abovedado sobre su cabeza. Espacio que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, en cuanto algo o alguien en el exterior removiera las rocas o éstas, simplemente, cediesen a la presión debido a su peso. Y ellos estaban atrapados allí dentro, sin que nadie lo supiera y sin posibilidad de pedir ayuda. Ino se dio cuenta de que era una situación muy delicada: si alguna de las piedras se desplazaba de su lugar tan sólo unos milímetros, morirían al instante. El peligro estaba lejos de haber pasado.

Estaba preguntándose cómo iban a hacer para salir de allí cuando se acordó de Gaara. El espacio que había quedado no era muy amplio, apenas unos pocos metros de ancho y aproximadamente un metro de alto. Si no estaba allí cerca, significaba que... No, no quería pensarlo. Con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza, avanzó lentamente, gateando y arrastrándose, con infinita precaución para no tocar las piedras. Al fin dio con algo cálido y, aliviada, descubrió a su compañero no lejos de ella. Parecía inconsciente aún. En medio de la oscuridad, Ino intentó descubrir si tenía alguna lesión de gravedad, pero no pudo hacer un examen muy exhaustivo. De repente, un pequeño temblor, secuela sin duda del derrumbamiento anterior, agitó la tierra, y una fina lluvia de polvo y piedras pequeñas cayó sobre ella. Ino se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, pero la sacudida sólo duró unos segundos. No había tiempo que perder. Trató de despertar a Gaara, pero no tuvo éxito. Desolada, se sentó a su lado. Luego lo pensó mejor y decidió sentarse sobre sus rodillas para no apoyarse en la pared. Tomó la cabeza del ninja pelirrojo y la colocó sobre ellas, para ayudarle a descansar mejor.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Iban realmente a morir allí, solos, sin ayuda, rodeados de tinieblas y sumidos en el pánico? No habría adiós ni despedida, no habría palabras para sus seres queridos ni recuerdos que dejar. No habría tiempo para arrepentirse, ni para perdonar. Ino lloró en silencio. Sí, esta vez era el fin. Había llegado su hora. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que todo el peso de las rocas cayese sobre sus frágiles cuerpos. Con la desesperación del condenado a muerte que espera en su celda a que se cumpla la condena, Ino dedicó varias horas a poner sus pensamientos en orden. Si tenía que morir, al menos quería hacerlo con la mente clara y la conciencia tranquila. Inmediatamente, pensó en Shikamaru. Quiso haber sido mejor con él, había deseado miles de veces que todo hubiera sido una mala pesadilla. Por resistirse a perder un amor que nunca había sido para ella, lo había perdido a él. Recordó los momentos felices, cuando eran apenas unos niños y jugaban en el bosque de los ciervos de la familia de él. Entonces él era un chiquillo vago y perezoso y ella una muchachita altiva y desdeñosa, pero se llevaban bien. Rememoró también los tiempos en que formaban equipo con Choji y Asuma-sensei. Esos recuerdos se tornaron dolorosos de inmediato. Asuma la había guiado como un maestro, como un amigo, como un padre. Había hecho de ella una ninja, una mujer, una persona. Había intervenido en su carácter, en su forma de ser y de pensar, como nadie más lo había hecho. A él le debía todo lo que era. Se lamentó de no haber podido cumplir su promesa. El equipo se había roto por su culpa y ella había fracasado totalmente como kunoichi y como individuo. Ni tan siquiera había sido capaz de hacer realidad su última voluntad. Otra vez sus pensamientos volvieron a Shikamaru. ¿Por qué había pasado todo aquello? ¿Por que se había enamorado de él? Había tardado tanto que, cuando se dio cuenta, él ya no estaba allí esperándola. Siempre odió perder. Y por eso se había resistido a aceptarlo, a aceptar que lo había dejado escapar, que nunca más volvería a sentir algo por ella. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan obstinada... Si tan solo se hubiera comportado como debía... Todo habría sido diferente. Pero de nada valía la pena lamentarse ahora. Shikamaru había sufrido por su culpa y ella lo había pagado con su desprecio. Ahora iba a morir, pero eso no era suficiente. Él seguiría sufriendo por su hijo el resto de su vida y nada podía compensarlo. Ni siquiera con su muerte arreglaría lo que le había hecho.

Se preguntó entonces cómo era que Gaara no la odiaba. Debía estar enterado de todo, al fin y al cabo Asuma-chan era su sobrino. Quizá Shikamaru y Temari habían preferido omitir los detalles; ya habría resultado demasiado difícil para ellos. Tenía que ser eso, de otra manera él no sería tan amable con ella. Poco importaba ya, de todas formas. Los dos morirían muy pronto. Pensó en él. ¿Despertaría o, por el contrario, la muerte llegaría mientras aún dormía? Ino deseó que así fuera. Así, al menos, él no tendría que sufrir la agonía de esperar a que llegase el momento, la incertidumbre de saber que iban a morir, pero no sabían cuándo. ¿Cuáles serían sus pensamientos en ese caso? Se sorprendió de lo enormemente reflexivo que podía llegar a volverse uno a la hora de morir. Le pareció sentir que Gaara se agitaba, pero enseguida se calmó de nuevo. Definitivamente no parecía que fuese a recobrar la consciencia en varias horas, y para entonces ya estarían enterrados bajo las rocas. Ino quiso dormir como él, para que la muerte le llegara sin notar su presencia y se la llevara sin dejar rastro, pero eso no era posible. Aunque lo intentara no podría. No se había sentido tranquila ni un solo día durante años. No alcanzaría la paz de espíritu que necesitaba, ni siquiera ahora. Pensó que también merecía eso. Al menos, nadie se preocuparía por su ausencia. Quizá Sakura se sintiera un poco triste al principio, pero no provocaría una herida muy honda. Nada que el tiempo no pudiera borrar con cierta rapidez. Ella tenía una vida plena, era feliz, con su trabajo como directora del hospital, las misiones, su equipo y al lado de Sai, que la adoraba. Se dio cuenta de cuán diferentes habían sido sus vidas de lo que habían esperado años atrás, especialmente ella. Se prometió a sí misma que superaría a Sakura, que nunca perdería ante ella. Ahora ya no había nada que hacer, también había fallado en eso.

Un nuevo temblor, esta vez más intenso, volvió a sacudir la montaña de rocas, amenazando su frágil estabilidad. Ino casi deseó que fuera el definitivo; no soportaba más aquella tortura. Estaba acabando con la poca moral que le quedaba. Aun así, se echó sobre Gaara, intentando protegerle con su cuerpo. Finalmente todo se calmó. Al incorporarse, Ino recordó lo que había pasado justo antes de que la montaña se viniera abajo; no había tenido ocasión de pensar en ello. Ahora era un buen momento, aunque quizá tampoco tenía demasiado sentido. No tenía ni idea de por qué había besado a Gaara en ese impulso incontrolable, pero en cualquier caso ya no importaba. Acarició distraídamente la cabeza del chico sobre sus rodillas, el nacimiento del cabello rojizo, las marcas en el lado izquierdo, esos trazos que formaban el tatuaje con la palabra 'amor'. Se le antojó una inmensa ironía el significado de esa palabra sobre su frente, dado que todos le habían abandonado, creando un ser incapaz de sentir algo tan bello como eso. Conocía su historia y en ese momento le pareció más increíble que nunca. Cómo de poco menos que un monstruo había pasado a ser una persona tan desinteresada y buena, siempre dispuesto a darlo todo por los demás, a proteger a todos. Casi le envidió por ello: alguien había venido a salvarlo, pero el resto del mérito era suyo. Eso era algo que ella no había conseguido, hundiéndose más y más en sus penurias con el paso de los años. Entonces se dio cuenta de que quizá ella sólo necesitaba ser salvada, pero nadie lo haría. Por eso había besado a Gaara, por eso se había aferrado tanto a sus palabras: se había agarrado a él como a una tabla salvadora, pero ahora todo estaba perdido. Los dos iban a morir muy pronto.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, así que no se enteró cuando Gaara recuperó el sentido. Éste, por su parte, había despertado al notar algo suave y cálido sobre su frente. Tardó unos momentos en ubicarse y en darse cuenta de la razón por la cual no podía ver. Poco a poco fue haciendo memoria y recordando lo que había ocurrido. También descubrió que lo que le había hecho despertar era el contacto de las manos de Ino, que le acariciaba y enredaba los dedos entre su pelo casi mecánicamente. Quiso incorporarse y fue entonces cuando la chica se percató de que estaba despierto. Pero le fallaron las fuerzas y tuvo que volver a recostarse.

- Sera mejor que no te muevas mucho. Debes estar aún débil. Además, no es que dispongamos de mucho espacio - dijo Ino entre susurros.

- ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? - preguntó él, extrañado - ¿Está el enemigo cerca?

- ¿El enemigo? No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos ya por eso - dijo tristemente Ino - Teniendo en cuenta que el espacio sobre nuestras cabezas es de poco más de un metro, que sobre él hay toda una montaña de rocas que pueden venirse abajo en cualquier momento y que hay temblores de tierra periódicamente, no creo que duremos mucho, con enemigo o sin él. Hablo en voz baja - explicó, contestando a la pregunta - para que no haya eco que haga retumbar a las piedras, se desplacen y nos maten.

Gaara se quedó callado, asimilando toda esa información. De pronto se sintió muy cansado y, por un momento, acarició la tentación de cerrar los ojos, volver a dormir y esperar a la muerte en medio de un plácido sueño. Pero enseguida desechó esa idea: era el Kazekage. Su deber era proteger a su gente y no podría hacerlo si estaba muerto. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, no se rendiría sin luchar primero. No hasta que no agotara todas sus opciones. Aunque, ciertamente, en aquel momento no eran muchas. Pensó con rapidez, pero eso le dio dolor de cabeza y trató de no esforzarse demasiado. Ino tenía razón, aún estaba débil. ¿Por qué se había derrumbado la cueva? ¿Había sido un accidente casual o, por el contrario, consecuencia de algo más? Algo como un ataque desde el exterior. Quizá hubiera sido sólo su imaginación, o quizá su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada debido al golpe, pero recordaba haber oído ruidos poco antes de desastre. ¿Habrían dado quizá sus compañeros con su paradero y habían acudido a rescatarlos? De ser así, ¿qué había sucedido al final? ¿Habían acabado con Zetsu o estaban todos muertos? Desgraciadamente, no pudo hallar la repuesta a estas preguntas, porque, pese a su pretensión de no hacer ruido alguno, Ino soltó un agudo chillido que hizo estremecerse las paredes de piedra.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - quiso saber, preocupado

- ¡Algo frío ha pasado rozándome! - dijo Ino, olvidándose de hablar en voz baja.

- Baja la voz - susurró Gaara, aún tumbado - ¿Estás segura?

- Totalmente - contestó ella.

Ino estaba muy tensa. ¿Y si se lo había imaginado? Estaban en una situación límite, era el tipo de cosa que podría pasar perfectamente por sugestión o algo así... Pero no, no creía haberlo imaginado. Algo pequeño, frío, húmedo y escurridizo había pasado por su lado, rozándole el brazo derecho. ¿Qué podría ser? Era imposible que algo hubiera conseguido colarse allí, no había una sola rendija entre las encajadas piedras. ¿Y entonces?

- ¡Aquí está otra vez! - advirtió Ino, ahora ya más calmada. La cosa se había detenido sobre su hombro y ella permaneció muy quieta por temor a espantarla. No parecía un insecto, y una rata era demasiado grande para haber entrado allí.

- No te muevas. Tenemos que averiguar que es - dijo Gaara. Otra vez intentó levantarse, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado y se dejó caer. Ino le colocó las manos sobre los hombros para impedir que lo siguiera intentando.

Era difícil descubrir qué era lo que tenía Ino en el hombro, porque no veían absolutamente nada y tampoco podían moverse. La chica alargó la otra mano para tratar de tocarlo, pero no bien se hubo acercado, la criatura retrocedió. Al fin, Ino se resignó a mantenerse quieta con la esperanza de que la respuesta cayera del cielo. E increíblemente, así fue.

- ¿Ino? ¿Gaara? ¿Estáis ahí? - una voz masculina y desconocida resonó en el interior de la cueva, presumiblemente amplificada desde alguna otra parte. Ambos ninjas se preguntaron cómo estaba sucediendo aquello y quién era el que hablaba. No reconocían la voz.

La criatura (Ino estaba casi segura de que se trataba de alguna especie de pequeño animal, aunque no fuera de verdad), sin previo avisó, comenzó a corretear por el cuerpo de la chica, pasando a Gaara, que dio un respingo, y volviendo de nuevo a su primera posición. Estuvo quieta durante unos momentos, quizá transmitiendo algún tipo de información al que la controlaba desde fuera, y después dio un pequeño saltito. Entonces la voz volvió a hablar.

- Ino, Gaara, si estáis ahí contestad. Necesito saber si estáis bien.

Ino creyó morir de alivio. Esta vez sí había reconocido la voz. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto?

- ¡Gaara-sama, esa voz! ¡Es Sai! - dijo, exultante.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que me perdonen las ausencia de diálogos, pero como dije antes, creo que el momento lo pide. Ino está sola, con Gaara inconsciente, encerrada en un espacio pequeño y agobiante y sabe que puede morir en cualquier momento. Es el tipo de situaciones en las que uno se pone a reflexionar y a pensar sobre su vida, ¿no creen? Pueden decirme lo que piensan, así como sus comentarios, dudas, preguntas, quejas, críticas constructivas, felicitaciones y todo lo que se les ocurra en un review. Como siempre, los leeré más que encantada. ¡Nos leemos en el sguiente!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola de nuevo! Lo primero, perdónenme por no subir capítulo la semana anterior. Tuve que atender unos asuntos muy importantes y no me quedó tiempo para nada más, siento no haberlos avisado. Y también quiero pedirles disculpas por el capítulo pasado, no me di cuenta de que se había duplicado al subirlo, pero ya lo he corregido. Así pues, voy a intentar subir el próximo capítulo antes de lo previsto. Creo que se lo merecen por estar conmigo semana a semana, así que voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Y, como siempre, gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews. Me animan a continuar escribiendo cada semana. Ojala pudiera contestarles. Y ahora, ¡a leer!**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Ino creyó morirse de alivio. Todo iba a salir bien, sus amigos los habían encontrado, iban a sacarlos de allí con vida. No parecía real. Parpadeo confusa un par de veces para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, aunque tanto le daba tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados en aquella oscuridad. Por fin consiguió reaccionar y respondió a la pregunta de Sai.

- Afirmativo. Estamos los dos bien.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Sai quiso saber cuál era su situación y ella le cedió la palabra a Gaara, que procedió a explicárselo.

- Sai, habla Gaara. La cueva se desplomó sobre nosotros y quedamos atrapados en un pequeño espacio. Desde aquí dentro se percibe un alto riesgo de derrumbe, tened mucho cuidado si pensáis abrir un túnel. Además, no aguantaremos mucho sin provisiones ni agua.

- Recibido - contestó el otro ninja desde el exterior - Nos pondremos a trabajar enseguida, tened paciencia.

Se cortó la comunicación durante un rato. Presumiblemente, Sai estaba transmitiendo las palabras de Gaara a los demás y entre todos intentaban decidir cuál era la forma más segura y rápida de rescatarlos.

- ¡Listo! - volvió a hablar Sai - Vamos a tratar de abrir un camino hasta donde estáis en diagonal, ya que es la forma menos arriesgada. Si empezamos a retirar piedras desde arriba, las que tenéis justo sobre vosotros no resistirán sin la sujeción y cederán. Iremos quitando las rocas poco a poco intentando dejar la misma presión en los lados y el techo para que no se os caiga encima. Será lento pero es lo más seguro. Tendréis que intentar aguantar hasta entonces.

- Recibido - contestó Gaara - ¿Cómo van las cosas allí arriba? ¿Cuál es la situación?

Sai se tomó su tiempo para contestar otra vez. Ino se impacientó, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: había malas noticias y el ninja intentaba dar con la manera de informar a Gaara con delicadeza.

- Después de la pelea con Zetsu - dijo al fin - Hinata y Shikamaru dieron la alarma enseguida y mi equipo fue el primero en responder, ya que se encontraba más cerca. Contactamos con el centro de mando, pero una vez allí todo se nos fue de las manos - confesó - Nuestra idea era dejar al resto de los equipos que siguiera con la búsqueda y, mientras tanto, nosotros nos ocuparíamos de rescataros.

- Espera - interrumpió Ino, ignorando la jerarquía de mando, según la cual la palabra de Gaara prevalecía sobre la suya. Al ninja no pareció importarle, dadas las circunstancias - ¿A qué te refieres con 'nosotros'? ¿Quiénes estáis ahí fuera?

- Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru y yo - respondió Sai - A Kakashi le pareció una buena idea, pero el centro de mando tenía otros planes. Esos malditos consejeros se metieron por medio y decidieron que era una oportunidad idónea para acabar con Zetsu. Quisimos decirles que era demasiado precipitado, pero no escucharon y enviaron a dos escuadrones. Fue un desastre. Zetsu acabó con todos ellos y lo único que consiguieron fue hacerle huir, con lo que le perdimos la pista de nuevo. Fue a causa de la batalla que la montaña se derrumbó. En cuanto Kakashi se enteró, montó en cólera; jamás lo vi tan enfadado. Dejó a Tsunade a cargo de aldea y partió en dirección al centro de mando. Ahora mismo se ocupa de coordinar las labores de búsqueda y de reestructurar la misión. Ha sido él quien nos ha organizado para venir a buscaros - finalizó.

Ino y Gaara permanecieron en silencio, analizando la nueva información. La chica se dio cuenta de que él parecía enfadado, aunque no podía verle la cara, pero lo encontraba tenso. No le faltaba razón. Él había planeado aquella misión hasta el mínimo detalle y lo había hecho de tal manera que no supusiera un riesgo demasiado elevado para nadie. Nada de acciones temerarias, nada de intervenciones innecesarias. Y todo ese esfuerzo se había ido, en parte, por la borda, por culpa de la decisión precipitada de aquellos políticos descerebrados. Ino pensó que no era casualidad que en su aldea, Tsunade siempre hubiera tenido tantos problemas con ellos. No creía que hicieran mal su trabajo, pero estaban acostumbrados a planear las cosas sobre un pergamino y desde detrás de una mesa. Al contrario que los Kages, que también eran ninjas, no comprendían los riesgos que sus planes podían entrañar para los shinobis, por muy bien estructurados que estuvieran. Y muchos cometían el error de considerarlos como un ejército al servicio de la nación, simples armas a las que manejar sobre un tablero. A causa de todo ello, varias decenas de hombres habían perdido la vida el día anterior y eso era algo que, aunque no fuera culpa suya, Ino sabía que Gaara jamás podría perdonarse, tal era para él el valor de la vida humana.

Los minutos se sucedían lenta y tortuosamente para los dos ninjas atrapados. La gran cantidad de roca que tenían sobre ellos amortiguaba cualquier sonido que pudiera llegar desde el exterior, pero suponían que conforme sus compañeros se fueran acercando hasta donde estaban empezarían a oírlos. Dado que no escuchaban absolutamente nada, aún debía estar muy lejos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Gaara tenía razón, pensó Ino: no aguantarían mucho más. Como si su pensamiento lo hubiera desencadenado, en ese momento las paredes y el techo temblaron violentamente y algunos trozos de roca se desprendieron. Los dos ninjas se agazaparon aún más y esperaron, encogidos, a que todo pasara. Cuando el temblor remitió, la criatura desconocida que había contactado con ellos en un primer momento, y que ahora sabían que era uno de los animales de tinta de Sai, volvió a trepar por su brazo y se quedó en su hombro. La chica se lo dijo a su compañero y ambos prestaron atención.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sai de nuevo.

- Afirmativo - confirmó Gaara a su vez - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Está siendo difícil encontrar un camino sin comprometer la estabilidad de la estructura - informó el ninja - Las rocas están muy bien encajadas, un solo movimiento en falso y todo se vendrá abajo. Parece ser que vamos a tardar más de lo previsto.

- ¿Cuánto? No nos queda mucho tiempo - dijo Ino, angustiada.

- Quizá un día, dos a lo sumo - contestó Sai con sinceridad.

Ino y Gaara se miraron automáticamente, como un acto reflejo, aunque no podían verse. No hicieron falta palabras, los dos estaban pensando lo mismo. Ya llevaban demasiado tiempo allí; si los trabajos de rescate se alargaban tanto como pronosticaba Sai, morirían sin remedio. No tenían agua ni provisiones, pero ese no era el menor de sus problemas. A causa del primer derrumbamiento y de las posteriores secuelas, el aire estaba muy viciado allí abajo. Pronto se haría irrespirable, si no se agotaba primero, y entonces se asfixiarían. Eran unas perspectivas en extremo desalentadoras. Ino no quería creerlo: cuando pensaba que al fin habían escapado a la muerte, sus esperanzas se destrozaban de nuevo. ¿Es que nunca acabaría aquella pesadilla?

Gaara, por su parte, trataba de ser práctico. Estaba francamente preocupado, esta vez sí lo tenían difícil. Y no sólo eso: no dejaba de pensar en la misión, que aún no había acabado, en los ninjas que estaban ahí fuera cumpliendo sus órdenes. ¿Cómo iría todo? Aunque sabía que estaban en buenas manos ahora que Kakashi se había hecho cargo, no podía evitar sentirse responsable. Ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas: tenía que salir de allí, no podía abandonarlos a su suerte. Pero no iba a ser fácil. Ahora, todo estaba en manos de sus compañeros de afuera. No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer salvo hablar lo menos posible para evitar consumir el aire antes de que el túnel llegara hasta ellos. Gaara no era pesimista por naturaleza pero sabía que, si se salvaban, sería de milagro. Sai había hablado como si el retraso no supusiera mayores problemas, pero todos sabían que el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Si ganaba la carrera, estaban muertos. Además, el pelirrojo tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse. Ino parecía haber llegado a sus límites, psicológicamente destrozada. Si se veía abajo, todo acabaría para ella. Y él seguía estando demasiado débil para tomar el control. Eso lo alarmaba, puesto que no había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte. ¿Habría algo más? Desde luego lo había, una herida en el abdomen, en el costado izquierdo, de la que no había hablado a su compañera. Ya tenían bastantes preocupaciones.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo lento pero al mismo tiempo veloz. Sai no había vuelto a contactar con ellos, ya que había cortado las comunicaciones después de la última intervención tras avisarles de que no habría más intercambio de información a no ser que fuera absolutamente imprescindible. Seguían sin escuchar ruidos procedentes del exterior y ya no les quedaba nada en que pensar. Torrentes de recuerdos desordenados y difusos se abrían paso por la mente de Ino sin que tuviera ya fuerzas para intentar ponerles freno. Tenía una sed terrible, le dolía la cabeza y empezaba a costarle respirar. Sólo quería volver a ver la luz del sol o morirse, pero fuera lo que fuese, que sucediera pronto. No tenía fuerzas ni para llorar. Y de todos esos pensamientos el que más se repetía era aquel beso con Gaara, ese maldito impulso sin sentido que la atormentaba y la perseguía hasta en las horas previas a su muerte. Ino maldijo no haber sabido controlarse, desear tan desesperadamente que alguien la salvara. La hacía sentir que no valía nada, que lo había perdido todo. Apretó los puños con rabia, olvidándose de que aún tenía las manos sobre los hombros de Gaara. Éste percibió el contacto y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas, por lo que, a pesar de lo arriesgado que resultaba, decidió hablarle para distraerla. Afortunadamente, la larga estancia en esa prisión había borrado todas las distancias entre ellos. Hasta Ino, tan molesta y recelosa al principio, se había olvidado de ello. Estaban pasando por algo demasiado difícil como para dejar lugar a la frialdad y la corrección.

- Ya deben estar llegando. En cuanto consigan abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande, entrará más aire y podremos respirar mejor, aunque no hayamos salido - dijo.

Ino no contestó. No parecía compartir sus esperanzas, o quizá no lo encontró necesario, o quizá simplemente detectó la técnica de Gaara y le pareció demasiado evidente como para caer en ella.

- Cuando estemos fuera, nos reuniremos con todos - siguió hablando Gaara - Lo primero que haré será darles las gracias. Después iré al centro de mando a supervisar las actividades. Convocaremos otra vez a los grupos, contrastaremos los datos y reestructuraremos la misión. Y luego, antes de partir de nuevo, iré a ver a mi familia. Le prometí a Asuma-chan que volvería. No puedo fallarle. ¿Y tú que harás, Ino? - preguntó.

Ino prefirió no responder a esa pregunta. Su estómago dio un pequeño vuelco. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que para ella, la mención del hijo de Shikamaru no le traía a la mente más que el recuerdo de la gran tragedia de su vida. Pero para Gaara era sólo su sobrino. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Y a pesar de que sabía que le dolería, decidió continuar la conversación por ese camino. Quería averiguar cuánto sabía Gaara. Y quería saber más ella también.

- Asuma-chan... Ya veo. ¿Cómo es él? ¿Podría contarme, Gaara-sama, si no es molestia? - dijo Ino con el corazón en un puño.

- Por supuesto - contestó el - Pero a cambio de algo. Llámame sólo Gaara, ¿sí?

- S-sí, Gaara...-san - dijo ella, accediendo a su petición.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa cálida que su compañera no pudo ver y, acto seguido, procedió a hablarle de su sobrino. Se estaba quedando sin aire y sin fuerzas, la herida le escocía, pero no le importó. Le contó que Asuma-chan era un niño tranquilo y sosegado, un carácter que había heredado de su padre, pero también valiente y decidido cuando se fijaba un objetivo, sin duda como su madre. Era ciego, pero no le importaba. Bien era cierto que, de más pequeño, había llorado noches enteras porque deseaba ser un ninja como sus padres. Pero ellos lo habían arropado y consolado cada una de esas noches diciéndole que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que ellos lo querrían igual y que fuera lo que fuese lo que llegara a ser en la vida ellos lo aceptarían y le darían todo su apoyo para conseguirlo. Desde entonces, Asuma-chan no lloró más. Se esforzó en la academia, sus notas eran excelentes y, aunque no sería ninja, ardía en su interior la voluntad de fuego que su padre le había inculcado. Había oído mucho acerca de Asuma, el sensei cuyo nombre llevaba y del que tanto le gustaba hablar a su padre, y deseaba ser como él en el futuro: capaz de aportar cuanto pudiera para proteger a las personas que le importaban, quizá no en primera línea de batalla, pero sí tras las sombras. Era un cometido tan digno como el de los que luchaban frente a frente con los enemigos, y así se lo dijo su madre.

Ino ya casi no escuchaba. Estaba empezando a marearse por la falta de aire, pero también por la magnitud de sus propios y abrumadores sentimientos. Ese niño podría haber sido uno de los más grandes ninjas de la historia de Konoha, pero ella había acabado con esas esperanzas y había provocado interminables noches de dolor para sus padres, que siempre llevarían encima esa carga. Quiso morirse de una vez y que todo acabara, pero no podía interrumpir a Gaara, siempre era tan fascinante escucharle... Hablaba con adoración de Asuma-chan y su discurso era tan conmovedor que Ino no pudo soportarlo más.

- Basta, por favor. Basta - dijo, casi inconscientemente.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Ino-chan? - quiso saber Gaara.

- Yo... yo no... No puedo... - balbuceó la rubia, no sabía muy bien qué decir - No puedo...

- ¿Ino-chan? - Gaara estaba confuso.

Estaba absolutamente fuera de control. Había sucumbido a sus emociones de tal manera que, en el momento y lugar menos apropiados, parecía que iba a liberar todo lo que había estado reprimiendo en su interior durante años. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Escuchar a Gaara hablar así de Asuma-chan era superior a sus fuerzas. Tenía que saber la verdad. Era su familia. Tenía que odiarla, como Shikamaru, como Temari. No podía seguir soportando su amabilidad, que se preocupara por ella... Empezó a respirar muy rápido, necesitaba aire, estaba ahogándose.

- ¡Yo tuve la culpa! - gritó al fin, con sus últimas fuerzas - ¡Yo tuve la culpa de que Asuma-chan naciera así!

Gaara no podía hablar. Estaba demasiado impactado y confuso. ¿Por qué Ino decía eso? No entendía nada. Quiso preguntar, pero no le salían las palabras. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Ino parecía más calmada, pero al instante comprobó que no era así. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, se arrastró como pudo y tanteó el suelo de piedra hasta dar con ella. No respiraba. Maldijo en silencio. La herida le dolía de forma insoportable y le parecía que una densa niebla se había introducido en su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Sus movimientos y hasta sus pensamientos eran lentos y torpes. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: el aire se había acabado y aún no había rastro de sus compañeros. Gaara se dejó caer al lado de Ino y, casi sin darse cuenta, rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y rozó sus labios levemente antes de perder el sentido.

* * *

**Y esto es todo por esta vez. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiada angustia? Yo personalmente amé a Gaara, es tan lindo... Pero no quiero que se salga de la faceta de su personaje real, así que está siendo realmente complicado escribir esta historia sin caer en el OOC. En verdad, esos dos ni siquiera hablaron así que respetar sus caracteres originales y enredarlos juntos no es cosa fácil. Espero que les esté gustando, porque esto se está acercando al final. Pero no hablemos aún de eso que todavía queda tela por cortar antes de que eso pase. Por el momento, pueden decirme lo que quieran sobre este capítulo o sobre el fic en un review, no tengan miedo. Yo los leeré encantada ^^**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy una semana más, con un nuevo capítulo, en lo que ya es la recta final de este fic que he venido publicando desde hace unos meses. Me parece tan lejano ahora el momento en que empezó... Bueno, pero me estoy poniendo sentimental y esto todavía no ha terminado. Aunque, eso sí, les aviso ya de que el próximo capítulo, con toda probabilidad, será el último. Jamás pensé en hacer este fic tan largo (de hecho, inicialmente debía ser un one-shot), pero ya ven, lo que da de sí la mente. Doce capítulos es un buen número para una historia con inicio, desarrollo y final, al menos eso creo. Este en particular no me ha gustado mucho y recién lo terminé de escribir en un descanso de la universidad porque estaba muy ocupada en la semana. Pero igual se lo dejo para que lo lean y lo juzguen por sí mismos. Como siempre, agradecimientos a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron el anterior, y mis sinceras disculpas por no poder contestar a los reviews. Y ahora, ¡a leer!**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Fue como si de repente se hubiera hecho de día. Como si la noche hubiera dado paso a la luz de la mañana de golpe, sin transición alguna. Ino cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, pues la repentina claridad le hacía daño después de tantas horas sumergidos en la oscuridad. Lo primero que vio fue el azul resplandeciente del cielo, sin una sola nube, con un sol radiante que lo iluminaba todo. Estaba tendida boca arriba sobre el suelo duro y arenoso del desierto. A los pocos segundos, en su campo de visión aparecieron unos ojos blanquecinos y una sonrisa muy dulce. Reconoció a Hinata, su compañera, que le hablaba y le hacía gestos, pero no comprendía lo que le quería decir. Sentía la conciencia aletargada, como dormida. Sabía que debía reaccionar pero algo se lo impedía. Estaba en una especie de trance. Hinata paseó su mano lentamente una, dos, tres veces frente a su rostro, y a la cuarta fue capaz de seguir el movimiento con los ojos. Hinata habló con alguien a su derecha e Ino escuchó las palabras, aunque no entendió su significado. Eran como balbuceos incoherentes que su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar. La chica vio entonces a un joven pelirrojo de ojos verde-azulados discutiendo con su compañera. Momentos después, el joven se giró hacia ella y comenzó a decirle algo de forma apremiante, agarrándole las manos con fuerza. Ino se esforzó cuanto pudo, pero fue inútil. Su mente se encontraba entumecida, incapaz de reconocer ningún rostro más que el de Hinata ni de desentrañar el significado de las frases más sencillas.

Gaara dejó caer los brazos, frustrado. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No habían sobrevivido, no habían escapado a la muerte, para eso. Su último recuerdo se remontaba a la conversación que había mantenido con Ino en la cueva y a su extraña confesión. Después de eso no recordaba detalles vívidos, aunque sí algunas sensaciones: el torpe intento de reanimar a su compañera, el dolor en el costado izquierdo, el progresivo embotamiento del cerebro al dejar de recibir oxígeno y el débil pensamiento de que era el fin. Y, de pronto, fue como sacar la cabeza del agua después de haber estado buceando mucho rato. Sintió el aire cálido del desierto sobre su piel y respiró hasta llenar por completo los pulmones. Vio a sus compañeros reunidos en torno a él, con evidentes expresiones de alivio. Le pusieron al corriente de todo mientras Hinata le reconocía, murmurando una y otra vez que era un milagro que se hubiesen salvado. Según contó Sai, cuando casi habían acabado el túnel se había producido un nuevo temblor, seguido de otro episodio de desprendimientos. Y cuando ya pensaban que todo había terminado, que al llegar hasta abajo no encontrarían más que dos cadáveres sepultados bajo las rocas, sucedió el milagro. Estaban ahí, inconscientes y magullados, pero vivos. Los sacaron lo más rápido posible y estuvieron más de diez minutos intentando reanimarlos. Por suerte, para él todo había salido bien. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Ino.

- Dime la verdad - le dijo Gaara seriamente, cuando los demás se hubieron marchado - ¿Qué le va a pasar a Ino?

- No lo sé, Gaara-sama - contestó Hinata con sinceridad - Parece ser que no ha perdido ninguna de sus facultades, pero ahora mismo no es capaz de ejercitarlas. Puede entender lo que decimos pero le cuesta mucho trabajo, su capacidad de comprensión es muy lenta. Pero no puede hablar o moverse porque su cerebro no procesa las órdenes que envía el sistema nervioso. Necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse al riego sanguíneo oxigenado de nuevo. Es previsible que su estado mejore en las próximas horas. Pero yo no soy médico, Gaara-sama, así que no puedo asegurarlo.

- ¿Pero podría quedarse así para siempre? - preguntó el Kazekage.

- Supongo que es una posibilidad, pero es pronto para diagnosticar algo así. Siento no poder hacer más - dijo Hinata, algo apenada.

La chica se marchó y Gaara se quedó solo, reflexionando. Según lo que decía Hinata, lo mejor para Ino sería que la viera un médico. Pero era demasiado peligroso, por no decir casi imposible, trasladarla en su estado actual. Tendrían que esperar y pedir refuerzos si las cosas no mejoraban. Eso le recordó que tenía que ponerse al día de la situación. ¿Qué había pasado con Zetsu tras el ataque a la caverna? ¿Cómo estaba coordinando Kakashi-sensei la misión después de tan desafortunado accidente? Se levantó con la intención de informarse de todo y un agudo dolor en el costado izquierdo se lo impidió. Recordó la herida. Parecía que nadie se había percatado de ello, no era muy profunda después de todo. Decidió no decir nada, ya que no parecía grave.

Así pues, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros Neji, Shikamaru y Sai, que eran los que habían dirigido las tareas de rescate. Un poco más lejos, vio un par de docenas de ninjas de apoyo, probablemente quienes se habían encargado de abrir del túnel. Y recortada contra el horizonte, la silueta de un inmenso montón de rocas desplomadas y removidas. Esta visión le hizo estremecer. ¿Cómo había sido posible que salieran vivos de aquel infierno? Por lo menos ahora ya había pasado todo. Bueno, todo no, pensó, recordando a Ino. En una decisión repentina, Gaara se desvió de su camino y entró en una de las tiendas que habían levantado en el improvisado campamento y que hacía las veces de enfermería. Allí se encontraba Ino, sentada sobre una manta, con los ojos fijos en un punto y expresión ausente. Gaara volvió a estremecerse, daba escalofríos verla tan fría y deshumanizada. Aunque él sabía que ella no era como aparentaba, porque había descubierto los secretos de su verdadero ser, no podía dejar de pensar que esa apariencia desgastada y muerta era el reflejo de lo que sentía en su interior. Simplemente, no podía soportarlo. Con cuidado, tomó asiento junto a ella, la miró a los ojos y la tomó de las manos. Quizá el contacto ayudara a que lo percibiera mejor.

- Ino, sé que me escuchas y que puedes comprenderme, aunque no puedas contestarme. Tienes que reaccionar, tienes que ponerte bien. No puedes rendirte ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado - hizo una pausa, no quería saturarla. Los ojos azules de la chica seguían siendo dos vacíos cristales de hielo, pero él no se dio por vencido - Sé que quizá no quieras seguir adelante, que pienses que no merece la pena. Pero te prometo que si lo haces, todo eso quedará atrás. El pasado ya no importará.

Gaara se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando más para sí mismo que para ella, pero no podía parar. Esa facilidad de palabra que tanto lo caracterizaba como líder pero que nunca había servido para expresar sus emociones estaba emergiendo con más fuerza, las palabras fluían de sus labios como si alguien las colocara allí, tan sencillo y tan inconsciente como respirar. Pero por algún motivo sentía que debía hacer todo aquello. Porque conocía esa sensación de estar vacío, de no ser nadie, de no valer nada. Porque sabía lo que era vivir constantemente atormentado bajo el peso de la culpa y también que era imposible salir de aquello sin ayuda. Porque percibía que ella había estado años gritando en silencio, suplicando por una mano que la levantase, sin que nadie la escuchara, y ya se había rendido. Pues él no iba a permitir que se rindiera, no iba a permitir que se hundiera más.

- Vamos, Ino, sé que estás ahí. Despierta - le agarró las manos con más fuerza - No importa lo que hicieras, o lo que creas que causaste. No tienes la culpa de lo que pasó. Yo no creo que la tengas. Por favor, escúchame - Gaara estaba empezando a desesperarse; ella ni siquiera había parpadeado. Le vino entonces a la memoria un detalle que había olvidado, ese leve contacto que apenas había sido un beso momento antes de que todo se viniera abajo. No sabía por qué lo había hecho y sólo ahora lo tenía claro. Ella le importaba mucho más de lo que podía imaginar. Quería estar a su lado, quería salvarla.

De pronto, alguien entró en la tienda a toda prisa. Se trataba de uno de los ninjas de apoyo. Gaara de giró, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba ahora. No bien hubo formulado la pregunta en su mente, el ninja habló:

- ¡Es Zetsu, Kazekage-sama! Ha regresado y está atacando el campamento. ¡No podemos contenerlo! - dicho esto, se marchó tan deprisa como había venido.

Aún aturdido por la nueva y repentina información, el joven se levantó, maldijo en voz alta y se apresuró a acudir en ayuda de sus amigos. Antes de salir de la tienda, se giró una vez más hacia Ino, que seguía imperturbable.

- Vuelve. Vuelve a ser tú misma, por favor. Así es como quiero que seas. Entonces podré salvarte. Lo prometo.

Y se marchó como un vendaval, lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar que la tragedia sacudiese de nuevo el mundo. Siempre en su papel de eterno salvador. Tan deprisa, que no le dio tiempo a ver el débil parpadeo ni los labios entreabiertos, como queriendo decir algo, de su querida rubia.

Afuera, todo era un caos. Dos de las tiendas estaban incendiadas y ardían sin piedad con las llamas amarillas elevándose hacia el sol abrasador. Un infierno de calor y viento seco que avivaba aún más el fuego. Gaara se reunió con sus compañeros. Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru y Sai estaban un tanto dispersos, intentando repeler los ataques de las decenas de clones que había enviado el malvado hombre-planta. Esta vez no cabía duda de que no se trataba de ilusión alguna. El grupo de ninjas de apoyo luchaba con lo que podía, pero no eran rivales para ellos. Caían uno tras otro, casi sin tener oportunidad de defenderse. Gaara enfureció. Ya era suficiente, demasiada muerte y destrucción. Notó cómo emergía ese lado cruel e inhumano del que aún le quedaban rescoldos, las sombras del monstruo que había llevado en su interior, con el que había compartido cuerpo y alma, que de vez en cuando aún se manifestaban. Todavía estaba débil después del largo encierro, pero no en vano era el Kazegake de la Arena. Atacó con todo lo que tenía, enviando su arena y destruyendo copias a su paso. Si tan sólo Ino estuviera ahí para ayudarlos, sabrían de inmediato cuál era el original. Pero no le quedó duda de que esta vez el verdadero Zetsu estaba allí. Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando vio a Hinata volar por los aires unos cuantos metros y aterrizar en el suelo con un golpe seco y sordo. Neji se apresuró a correr hacia ella y Sai envió a un pájaro de tinta para sacarla de ahí. El animal cargó con la chica inerte hasta la tienda donde se encontraba Ino, que afortunadamente aún no había sido pasto de las llamas. Gaara ordenó a Shikamaru, que no era bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que vigilase la tienda, y a sus otros dos compañeros que se retirasen. Estos dudaron en obedecer, pero el pelirrojo estaba tan seguro de sí mismo e irradiaba tal fuerza de voluntad y tal poder que de inmediato hicieron lo que se les pedía. El joven avanzaba sin temor, puesto que se había dado cuenta de algo que los demás no habían visto.

- ¡Basta! - ordenó con voz autoritaria - Sal de donde estés. Sé a por qué has venido. Vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Neji pensó que la estrategia de Gaara, si se trataba de tal, era insultantemente ridícula. ¿De verdad esperaba que algo como eso funcionara? Pero, para su asombro, todas las copias empezaron a diluirse hasta convertirse en espesos charcos verdes y blanquinegros en el suelo y ser absorbidos por el mismo. Nadie se movió. A los pocos minutos, los charcos volvieron a emerger y avanzaron deslizándose hasta juntarse todos en uno solo, del cual surgió el Zetsu real.

- Muy bien, Kazekage-dono. No sólo has respondido a mi provocación sino que has descubierto mi técnica. Fantástico. Estás poniendo las cosas muy interesantes. Estoy orgulloso de ti - se burló.

- No necesito tu aprobación - escupió Gaara con odio - ¿Qué clase de criminal se esconde en su madriguera? No mereces la pena.

Sai y Neji se miraron, mudos de asombro. Jamás habían visto así al Kazekage. Sabían que era implacable con sus enemigos y que lo daba absolutamente todo por proteger a los que de él dependían, pero no conocían esa faceta tan terrorífica que a Neji le trajo a la mente la única vez que lo había visto transformado en esa horrible bestia, años atrás, durante los exámenes de chuunin en Konoha.

- Aunque he de admitir que te admiro profundamente, Kazekage-dono - continuó Zetsu - estoy harto de que interfieras en mis asuntos. Pensaba que poniéndote a buen recaudo me dejarías en paz, pero esos idiotas de Konoha desbarataron todos mis planes. Casi salió bien, después de todo: debiste morir en aquella cueva. Pero eres resistente, ya lo veo, así que voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas. Esa será la única manera de terminar mi trabajo y nadie me lo va a impedir. Sé que eres el cabecilla de todos estos estúpidos, así que he valorado un poco mejor el asunto de la venganza. Ya queda muy poco para que mi plan se lleve a cabo. Todos vosotros - dijo, dirigiéndose a Sai y Neji - estaréis demasiado perdidos y confusos cuando mate a vuestro querido líder. Para cuando os organicéis para venir por mí, ya será demasiado tarde. Madara y los demás estarán vivos de nuevo. Y si os dejáis llevar por la venganza y el odio, seréis presas fáciles. Como veis, hagáis lo que hagáis estáis condenados. Así que, ¿por qué no te rindes ahora, Kazekage-dono? Te prometo una muerte rápida e indolora; ni tú ni tus amigos sufriréis más. No hagas de esto una lenta tortura, no obligues a tus subordinados a contemplar tu muerte.

Gaara avanzó unos pasos más, sereno e imperturbable. Alzó los brazos y su arena se reunió a su alrededor, lista para obedecer su más mínimo deseo. Mirando al enemigo fijamente, simplemente dijo:

- No voy a rendirme, Zetsu. Tú ya estás muerto.

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Desde luego, dejó el frente absolutamente abierto para cualquier clase de final... ¿Crea incertidumbre? Espero haber captado aunque solo sea un poquito su atención... Tengo que decirles también que aunque sé que el siguiente capítulo es el cierre (salvo que quede excepcionalmente largo o se me ocurran muchas ideas que necesitaran no uno sino dos capítulos) no tengo aún decidido el final, por lo que podría pasar cualquier cosa... Ahora más que nunca agradecería sus reviews, me interesa especialmente conocer su opinión de cara al final de la historia. En este capítulo en particular tuve miedo de que Gaara se me saliera de su personalidad, fue difícil de tratar y odiaría cometer OOC. Creo que es obvio, pero la razón por la cual el enfoque de este capítulo es el de Gaara y no el de Ino es porque, evidentemente, ella no está en condiciones de narrar la historia desde su punto de vista. Ya me despido hasta el siguiente esperando sus opiniones. Prometo trabajar en crear algo realmente increíble para el final. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16  
**


	12. Chapter 12 1

**¡Hola a todos! Como ya dije en el anterior capítulo, ¡hemos llegado al final! Pero van a tener suerte, si es que les gustó la historia: me ha salido demasiado largo, así que me quedaré un poco más. De modo que este último capítulo está dividido en dos partes. Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que han leído y comentado a lo largo de esta historia y siento no haber podido responder los reviews. Me he tomado muchas molestias haciendo el final, así que espero que no los decepcione. Ahora, ¡a leer!**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

**Aviso #2:** Este ultimo capítulo es un poco diferente en cuanto a la perspectiva. Si recuerdan, ya el anterior estaba narrado desde el punto de vista de Gaara por circunstancias que ya se explicaron en la propia historia. Esta vez, he querido mostrar lo que ocurre desde las dos perspectivas, la de Ino y la de Gaara. Esta parte se centra sobre todo en Ino, pero en la siguiente ya se irán intercalando las dos. Para que no se pierdan, he decidido poner la parte de Gaara en _cursiva_ y la parte de Ino en normal. Espero les parezca bien. Si no se entiende y prefieren otro tipo de separación, por favor háganmelo saber.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12  
**

_El tiempo pareció haberse detenido en la vasta planicie. Ni el crepitar de las llamas ni el aullido del viento lograban acaparar un mínimo de atención en la mente de los presentes. De repente aquella explanada se había convertido en un campo de batalla, pero no en uno cualquiera, sino en el del encuentro final. La última prueba. Gaara respiró hondo: era ahora o nunca. Solamente en sus manos estaba el futuro, la paz de todos los países. Otro quizá se hubiera venido abajo, abrumado, pensando que era una carga demasiado pesada para un solo hombre. Pero no él. No tenía miedo y estaba dispuesto a todo. No de esa manera heroica en la que diría 'estoy dispuesto a morir por proteger a mi gente'. Él iba mucho más allá. No pensaba morir, no podía fallar de esa manera._

_Todo era silencio. Ninguno de los dos contrincantes parecía dispuesto a ser el primero en atacar. Se estudiaron mutuamente, con calma. Zetsu tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, seguro como estaba de su victoria. Gaara intentó planear una estrategia conforme a la nueva información de que disponía. Descubrir el funcionamiento de la técnica de Zetsu sin duda era un inmenso avance, pero no podía subestimarlo. No podía saber qué otros guardaría en la manga. Pero tenía motivos para estar confiado. Cuando aún estaba en la tienda, no bien hubo recibido el aviso de que Zetsu se encontraba allí, había enviado a su arena antes de salir para reconocer la situación. Zetsu no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ésta se había fundido con el suelo. Esto le permitió al Kazekage descubrir su modo de actuar, prácticamente por casualidad, ya que resultó que Zetsu también utilizaba el suelo para crear sus clones. Plantaba allí sus esporas y éstas surgían de la tierra, tal y como ellos habían visto hacía un momento, tan rápido que no daba tiempo a verlo. Sin duda era una mejora de su técnica kagero, 'efímera', una de las pocas que conocían de él. Por lo visto no sólo podía fundirse con las plantas, sino con cualquier tipo de suelo. Pero Gaara había conseguido descifrar esta técnica, lo cual ya suponía una ventaja. Si su enemigo plantaba esas esporas para crear copias, era muy posible que ese fuera el origen de la mayor parte de su fuerza. Tan sólo tenía que averiguar dónde estaba la fuente de esas semillas, y entonces quizás tendría una oportunidad de ganar. Aun así, era increíblemente arriesgado. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por Ino, por todos, se dijo. Así que, sin esperar más, se lanzó contra su oponente sin vacilar._

Ino tenía mucho calor. Empezaba vagamente a tomar conciencia de dónde estaba, lo malo era que no reconocía el lugar. ¿De dónde había salido esa tienda de campaña? Parpadeó varias veces para aliviar la sequedad en sus ojos. Notaba el cuerpo entumecido y débil, quizá por haber permanecido demasiado tiempo en la misma postura. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado adonde estaba. El aire olía a quemado y polvo; afuera se escuchaban unos extraños ruidos. Miró a su izquierda y vio una pila de cuerpos, aparentemente sin vida. Sobresaltada, apartó la mirada hacia el lado contrario y, para su asombro, se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver. Shikamaru estaba sentado frente a la puerta de la tienda, en actitud vigilante. Junto a él se encontraba Hinata, apoyada contra un montón de bultos, con las manos sobre el vientre. Al establecer contacto visual con ella, la chica soltó una exclamación. Ino se acercó a ellos. Enseguida quiso saber qué había pasado.

- Nos diste un buen susto, Ino-chan - dijo Hinata sonriendo - Menos mal que estás bien.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Ino

- Cerca de la cueva donde quedasteis sepultados - contestó su compañera - Establecimos un pequeño campamento. Esta tienda es la enfermería.

- ¿Y por qué estoy en la enfermería? Me encuentro bien, un poco cansada, eso es todo - dijo Ino extrañada.

- ¿Verdaderamente, no recuerdas nada, Ino-chan?

- Algunas cosas, pero es todo muy difuso. Son sólo imágenes, sensaciones vagas - respondió.

- Dime qué es lo que recuerdas - pidió Hinata, algo seria ahora.

Ino tuvo que esforzarse para que los vagos recuerdos de las últimas horas emergieran. Todo estaba tan poco definido, era como un pergamino con la tinta emborronada tras haberle caído agua encima o algo así. No se percató, por tanto, de que Shikamaru escuchaba la conversación con interés, aunque discretamente.

- Recuerdo a Hinata-chan hablando apresuradamente con Gaara-san - dijo Ino, hablando más consigo misma que con la otra chica - Recuerdo haber tenido mucha sed y una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho. Ruidos, humo, calor... No mucho más, lo siento.

- Bueno, no ha sido tan grave como parecía, después de todo - comentó Hinata más tranquila, procediendo después a explicarle lo que había sucedido después de salir de la cueva - ¿De verdad no consigues acordarte de nada más? - quiso saber.

- No, lo siento, por más que fuerce mi mente, no hay manera de recordar - se lamentó la rubia. Entonces se le ocurrió algo - Un momento, Hinata-chan. Si esto es la enfermería, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó alarmada.

- No te preocupes por mí, Ino-chan - respondió su compañera - Sufrí un fuerte golpe, pero sólo necesito descansar, eso es todo.

- ¿Golpe? Pero, ¿qué clase de golpe? ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¡Hinata, en tu estado...! - Ino calló de pronto. Había olvidado la presencia de Shikamaru, desvelando sin pretenderlo el secreto de su amiga. De cualquier forma, éste no dijo nada - Al menos déjame que te mire - pidió.

- Estoy bien, Ino-chan, de veras... Sólo necesito un poco de reposo - intentaba convencerla Hinata.

Pero Ino estaba preocupada por el embarazo de Hinata, de modo que procedió a hacerle una exploración lo más exhaustiva que pudo y no se quedó tranquila hasta que no hubo concluido que, efectivamente, a pesar del golpe todo andaba como era debido. A pesar de la apariencia despreocupada que había intentado mostrar, se dio cuenta de que la propia Hinata se sintió más aliviada al saberlo. Entonces se preguntó si no estaría pasando algo más. En aquella tienda solo estaban ellos tres. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos años, de la pérdida de distancia y del alejamiento, Ino conocía bien a Hinata. Era una persona sumamente transparente y ella sabía que, si intentaba aparentar seguridad, era porque algo andaba mal, muy mal. El hecho de que Shikamaru estuviera vigilando también lo probaba. ¿Por qué si no estaría haciéndolo? Y esos extraños ruidos afuera...

- Hinata-chan - dijo Ino con seriedad - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Ah...

- Será mejor que no salgas fuera - contestó Shikamaru por ella - Las cosas se pusieron un poco feas y vosotras dos no estáis en condiciones de poneros en peligro innecesariamente.

- ¿Un poco feas? ¿Qué quieres decir? - Shikamaru no contestó. Ino miró a Hinata, quien tampoco dijo nada. Empezaba a exasperarse.

- Gaara-sama me ordenó que protegiese la enfermería y eso es l que voy a hacer. No tienes que saber nada más.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? - gritó Ino.

Aunque Shikamaru hubiera querido responder, no habría podido. Una fuerte explosión retumbó en el exterior y su sonido llegó, aunque amortiguado, claro y audible hasta el interior de la tienda de campaña. Shikamaru se apresuró a ponerse en pie y salió corriendo, no sin antes decirle a Ino que cuidara de Hinata. La rubia, por su parte, estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Nadie quería explicarle lo que ocurría y habría echado a correr detrás de Shikamaru si no fuera por Hinata.

- Hinata-chan - dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Vas a explicarme que ésta pasando ahora.

- Ino-chan... - y por primera vez desde que habían iniciado la conversación, Ino vio una sombra de miedo e incertidumbre en sus ojos blancos - Zetsu atacó - dijo al fin.

- ¿Quieres decir que está ahí fuera? - no podía asimilarlo, tan de repente.

Hinata simplemente asintió, bajando la cabeza poco después. Ino estuvo tentada nuevamente de salir y sólo la detuvo la súplica de Hinata, con un tono tan desesperado que se quedó helada.

- ¡Ino-chan, por favor, no! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Moriremos todos! Aún estás demasiado débil.

Ino recapacitó por unos instantes. Hinata estaba en lo cierto. Todavía no estaba en condiciones de luchar y, aunque pudiera hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que sólo sería un estorbo para sus compañeros. No era buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sus técnicas de nada servirían esta vez. Era mejor que terminara de recuperarse mientras duraba la pelea y estuviera lista para atender los demás si es que lo necesitaban cuando hubiera terminado. Ella no podía hacer nada más que esperar y cuidar de que Hinata estuviera bien. Se sentó junto a ella con la espalda apoyada en los bultos, meditabunda y apesadumbrada. Era tan inútil, tan débil como siempre. En la cueva, Gaara había dicho que debían salir afuera para cumplir todas sus promesas. Pero ella sólo podía pensar que, de haber muerto en la cueva, nadie habría notado la diferencia. Se sentía enormemente avergonzada de lo que había sucedido entre los dos desde que fueron encerrados. Primero ese estúpido beso, después esa preocupación por él, el ferviente deseo que que fuera él quien la salvase; luego el derrumbe y la posterior conversación en la que había terminado confesando el terrible secreto que pesaba sobre su conciencia, porque él tenía derecho a saber como era ella en realidad... ¿Y todo ello, por qué, para qué? Ino suspiró, nada tenía sentido. Continuó perdida en sus pensamientos un buen rato, para intentar no pensar en la batalla que se estaba librando, hasta que la voz de Hinata la hizo reaccionar:

- Ino-chan, me preguntaba... ¿Qué sucedió bajo la montaña? - dijo, con su voz tímida.

- ¿Bajo la montaña? - a Ino le latía el corazón muy fuerte - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿es que debió haber ocurrido algo?

- ¡Ah, no quería importunarte, Ino-chan, discúlpame! - dijo Hinata avergonzada - Es sólo que... - añadió al cabo de unos segundos - Es sólo que, desde que salió, Gaara-sama ha estado actuando distinto... Se mostró muy preocupado por ti cuando estabas enferma y pasó mucho tiempo contigo aquí en la tienda... Me preguntaba si había pasado algo entre los dos allí abajo.

A Ino se le aceleró el pulso. ¿De verdad se había interesado por ella hasta ese punto? No, tenía que estar equivocada. Era cierto que en el tiempo que habían estado en la cueva se habían vuelto más cercanos, pero todo eso se había echado a perder cuando ella había confesado su culpa... ¿verdad? Después de eso ella se había desmayado, así que no tenía modo de saber cómo había reaccionado él. Quizá no lo recordaba. Sí, tenía que ser eso. De lo contrario, no se comportaría de esa forma con ella. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué se había sentido tan emocionada cuando Hinata mencionó que había estado allí con ella? Ino estaba confusa y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Bastante estúpido había sido desear que acudiera a ella, a rescatarla de la oscuridad, y cometer el error de besarle. No podía sentir nada más por él. No tenía derecho.

- Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Gaara-san... Gaara-sama - se corrigió Ino - Le preocupa que las personas a su cargo sufran daños, así que seguramente como jefe de la misión no puede dejar de pensar en ello ni por un segundo. Probablemente solo se trata de eso - le dijo a Hinata.

- Puede que tengas razón - aceptó la otra chica - Gaara-sama es una gran persona... Ahora mismo está luchando él solo contra Zetsu, sin dejar que nadie más intervenga. Quiere ser él quien nos salve a todos.

Ino se quedó paralizada al oír eso. Sabía que Gaara no era del tipo de persona con unos tontos ideales nobles de sacrificar su vida por un bien máximo a la primera oportunidad, pero esa acción era casi suicida. Apenas sabían nada de su enemigo. No podría ganar, era imposible. Entonces tomó una decisión, con una fuerza surgida de no sabía dónde que hacía años que no tenía. Porque sólo cuando supo que él estaba enfrentando y jugando a una sola carta el destino de todos, pero lo más importante, poniendo su vida en peligro de aquella manera, le había venido a la mente la visita que le había hecho antes de salir a combatir, que había olvidado. Sus palabras, y sus promesas, todo eso no parecía real, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero ahora lo tenía claro. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lamentándose. Debía volver a luchar por lo que quería, incluso aunque estuviera ya perdido. Eso lo había aprendido de él. Y por fin, tenía la oportunidad de compensar, aunque no de solucionar, el daño que había causado.

- Hinata, voy salir ahí fuera y no vas a detenerme. Tengo que hacerlo. Pero antes quiero contarte una historia. Yo... hice algo horrible en el pasado, algo que me ha perseguido desde entonces y de lo que nunca podré liberarme. No te pediré que no me odies cuando lo sepas. Tan solo guárdalo en tu memoria. Si no regreso, sabrás como actuar, estoy segura - dicho esto, Ino procedió a relatarle a Hinata lo sucedido desde aquel día tan lejano en que Shikamaru apreció de nuevo en su vida; el día en que, sin saberlo, se había impuesto una cadena perpetua de por vida. Sin omitir detalles, sin mentiras, sin disculpas. Todo aquello que jamás había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura. Incluido todo lo que había sucedido con Gaara en la cueva hasta el mismo instante en que se desmayó. Y cuando terminó, salió con la mirada al frente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Los dejé intrigados? Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte. La razón de por qué decidí extenderme más es simple: soy terriblemente mala escribiendo batallas, así que quise asegurarme de hacerlo bien, lo cual exigió un final más largo. El resultado lo prodrán ver en la siguiente parte, la última. Aunque insisto en que aún no está todo decidido, por lo que pueden seguir enviándome sus comentarios con su opinión de esta parte y lo que les gustaría que ocurriese, o cómo ven la conclusión de esta historia. Estaré realmente agradecida de leerlos. ¡Nos leemos en el final!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	13. Chapter 12 2

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Ahora sí que hemos terminado... ¡La segunda parte de este emocionante capítulo final! Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad esta vez lo escribí bien pronto pero me tomé mucho tiempo en revisarlo, ya que quiero darle un final digno a la historia, creo que cualquier relato se lo merece y esta en especial por el tiempo invertido en ella... y porque bueno, van a leerla y sé que esperan algo bueno de ella. ¡Ojala sea de su agrado! Como siempre, miles de gracias a las personas que leyeron y comentaron este capítulo final y mis disculpas por no poder contestar a los reviews. Por cierto que no he recibido ninguna queja sobre el sistema de doble visión alternada de este capítulo así que asumo que no fue difícil de seguir y que acerté con ello. Bueno, en esta parte hay más de eso, pero creo que podrán con ello. Y ahora, por última vez, ¡a leer!**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

**Aviso #2:** Este ultimo capítulo es un poco diferente en cuanto a la perspectiva. Si recuerdan, ya el anterior estaba narrado desde el punto de vista de Gaara por circunstancias que ya se explicaron en la propia historia. Esta vez, he querido mostrar lo que ocurre desde las dos perspectivas, la de Ino y la de Gaara. Esta parte se centra sobre todo en Ino, pero en la siguiente ya se irán intercalando las dos. Para que no se pierdan, he decidido poner la parte de Gaara en _cursiva_ y la parte de Ino en normal. Espero les parezca bien. Si no se entiende y prefieren otro tipo de separación, por favor háganmelo saber.

**Agradecimientos:** Una vez más, a **K - Nessy** por impulsarme a volver a escribir y a reaparecer en el mundo de los fanfics, esta historia nunca hubiera nacido de no ser por ella. Gracias especialísimas a **Kimiyu** por leer y comentar absolutamente cada capítulo de mi fic desde el principio; hasta que no veía su review no me sentía lista para empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo. ¡Y por supuesto a todos los demás que alguna vez me comentaron! Sus reviews fueron muy valiosos también :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

_Gaara hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba en su límite. Eso lo asustaba, aunque intentaba mantenerse sereno, porque aún quedaba mucha pelea por delante. Pero la herida del costado, aunque apenas sangraba, le producía un dolor insoportable cada vez que se movía. Además, se iba encontrando más y más débil por momentos y notaba la cabeza pesada y abotargada. Le costaba pensar con claridad y, a veces, se le desenfocaba la vista o una súbita presión se instalaba en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar por unos segundos y haciéndole toser. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones y dos nuevas heridas en la cara y el hombro, además de un tobillo previsiblemente roto. Y aún no tenía ni idea de dónde escondía Zetsu lo que él llamaba el 'nido', dónde concentraba esas esporas que debían ser la fuente de su fuerza sobrehumana. Si no lo encontraba pronto, su enemigo seguiría regenerándose como si nada le hubiera pasado y él caería sin remedio. Y entonces todo estaría perdido._

_Estaba pensando desesperadamente cómo podría atacar para hacerle suficiente daño al hombre-planta cuando algo los distrajo a ambos. Alguien había salido de la única tienda que aún permanecía en pie y corría hacia ellos con decisión. Gaara casi se desmayó cuando vio que se trataba de Ino. 'Tú no, por favor', pensó, 'No hagas esto'. Pero ella, claro está, no pudo oír esta desesperada súplica mental y llegó hasta donde estaban. Y para asombro de ambos, un segundo después cayó desplomada en el suelo._

Ino sabía que tenía que actuar rápido. Sólo tendría una mínima oportunidad si conseguía sorprender a su enemigo, y también al propio Gaara. Como ya había hecho una vez al enfrentarse a él. Mientras corría, se aseguró de realizar la formación de sellos lo bastante lejos para que ninguno se diera cuenta de ello, focalizó toda su atención en la mente del enemigo y se metió dentro. Sabía que en los primeros momentos ellos aún estarían observando sorprendidos su cuerpo inerte y preguntándose por qué habría caído tan de repente. Esos pequeños instantes le otorgaban a la chica su ventaja, pues jamás podría entrar en la mente del enemigo si éste tenía la guardia alta. Por eso se había decidido por el shintenshin y no por el shinranshin, aunque entrañaba un mayor riesgo para ella. Pero ya no había tiempo de pensar en eso: era todo o nada, ganar o perder, vivir o morir.

Como ella esperaba, una vez sobrepuesto de la sorpresa inicial, Zetsu opuso una enorme resistencia a la invasión. No sería fácil, eso lo sabía. Pero luchó por mantenerse, por resistir, por no sucumbir (lo que probablemente significaría su fin) y encontrar el punto débil de su enemigo para proporcionar a Gaara la oportunidad de vencer. Recorrió su conciencia lo más rápido que pudo, buscando, intentando descubrir el secreto.

_Gaara estaba estupefacto. Por un momento había creído que el solo esfuerzo de llegar hasta allí había sido demasiado para Ino, pero enseguida se percató de lo que ocurría. Ella ya había usado ese truco una vez. No podía dejar de estar inquieto, sabía que la mente de Zetsu no era rival para alguien como ella, y tan sólo con el shintenshin. Pero aguardó, impaciente. Ino había tenido el valor de acudir en su ayuda, a pesar de que hacía años que no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a nada, y ahora estaba allí, luchando contra el enemigo más poderoso desde que la guerra de Konoha había acabado. Además, no podía negar que necesitaba ayuda. Ahora sólo podía confiar en ella y desear que lo lograra, y que fuera antes de que saliera herida de gravedad._

¡Allí estaba, al fin! Ino había averiguado la forma de derrotar a su enemigo, pero justo cuando se disponía a abandonar la mente de Zetsu, algo terrible sucedió. Chocó con otra conciencia, muy parecida a la que acababa de inspeccionar. Y se dio cuenta de que ése era el otro secreto de su poder: dos mentes independientes conviviendo en un solo cuerpo, con la posibilidad de regenerarse y clonarse a sí mismas casi hasta el infinito mientras una de ellas sobreviviera junto con el almacén de esporas, sin duda aquello que Gaara anhelaba destruir. Ino se sintió atrapada, pero debía salir como fuese. Si moría ahora, la información lo haría con ella. Eso era lo que Zetsu pretendía, pero Ino no podía permitirlo. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, consiguió liberarse de la presión sometida y regresar a su cuerpo. Trató de superar la sensación de aturdimiento que siempre le provocaba el cambio de conciencia lo más rápido que pudo, porque en esos instantes estaba indefensa y sabía que el enemigo iría por ella. No se equivocó. Por suerte, Gaara había reaccionado a tiempo usando su fuuton mugen sajin daitoppa: aunque la 'tormenta de arena infinita' era un técnica muy básica, pilló desprevenido a Zetsu, ofuscado en dar caza a la joven, por lo que perdió estabilidad y visión por unos momentos, que Ino aprevechó para huir hasta donde estaba Gaara. No llegó muy lejos, sin embargo. El enemigo era rápido, y ahora, además de eso, estaba furioso. Antes de que hubiera avanzado lo suficiente, la atrapó con un largo tentáculo que surgió de debajo de su amplia capa, elevándola en el aire y apretando contra sus costillas, lo que le provocó a la chica dificultades para respirar. Era ahora o nunca. Ino le gritó a Gaara lo que había descubierto. Si tenía que morir, al menos haría algo útil por una vez.

- ¡Es la sangre! - chilló con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz - Allí es por donde fluyen todas las esporas. Tiene dos mentes independientes en el mismo cuerpo, por eso tiene una mitad de cada color. Mientras no pierda toda su sangre, puede regenerarse cuantas veces quiera y revivir cada una de las conciencias a su voluntad.

Ino no aguantó más. Su cuerpo cedió a la presión que aplicaba Zetsu, sintió como se le rompían una o dos costillas y cayó al suelo desde una altura considerable. Había sido un golpe fuerte, pero no mortal. Aun así, por su bien, optó por simular que había perdido el sentido. Con suerte, el enemigo estaría más preocupado de enfrentar a Gaara ahora que se había revelado su debilidad y se olvidaría de ella. Además, ya no podía ayudar en nada más. Tenía que confiar en él ahora.

_Gaara rezó porque Ino estuviera con vida. Esta realmente impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar y sólo esperaba que el precio que había tenido que pagar por esa información no hubiera sido demasiado alto. Se sintió renovado y con fuerzas; ahora sabía qué debía hacer. Aunque Zetsu no iba a ponérselo fácil, desde luego. Parecía sentirse inseguro, porque de nuevo hizo aparecer a los clones. El Kazekage no se amedrentó. Se deshizo de ellos con la misma facilidad que al principio, e invocó el daisan no me, el 'tercer ojo', para descubrir cuál era el verdadero Zetsu. Le pareció un poco imprudente por parte de su oponente: ya había usado antes esa técnica, no le serviría de mucho ahora. Efectivamente, localizó enseguida al original y, sin perder tiempo, deshizo el daisan no me y se dispuso a ejecutar el sabaku kyu. El sarcófago de arena era el movimiento ideal para conseguir su objetivo, puesto que el enemigo debía quedar inmovilizado por completo. Sin embargo, Zetsu hizo algo que no esperaba. Lo había visto desaparecer y aparecer de la nada y copiarse a sí mismo. Incluso con la información que acababd de obtener, no pudo sino asombrarse cuando vio separarse sus dos mitades, una blanca y la otra negra, que por separado parecían más bien masas amorfas que algo parecido a un humano o siquiera a una planta. Los dos seres lo atacaron a la vez y Gaara recibió el impacto de lleno: no estaba preparado, aún no se había sobrepuesto de la sorpresa._

_Parecía que aquello nunca abaría. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Gaara se levantó, tosiendo sangre. Miró a su enemigo, que de nuevo se había replegado, ya que prefería atacar desde la distancia y a intervalos pausados y regulares. Tal como había anunciado, lo estaba sometiendo a una lenta tortura. Gaara estaba seguro de que si hubiera querido matarlo habría podido hacerlo desde el principio. Decidió que ahora ya no podía perder y que debía hacer de esa arrogancia su perdición. Por eso se quedó quieto, esperando el próximo golpe y calculando el momento exacto para atacar. Cuando éste se produjo, sin perder un segundo, Gaara realizó el ryusa bakuryu y todo se cubrió de arena. Era como si se les hubiera venido encima el desierto entero; no por nada esa técnica se llamaba 'avalancha del desierto' El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el enemigo se había detenido momentáneamente, confuso, sin saber adónde dirigirse, porque la cantidad de arena era tan grande que no podía percibir nada. Pero Gaara era el dueño de la arena y él sí podía ver. Antes de que Zetsu se diera cuenta, invocó el sabaku kyu y esta vez si tuvo éxito. Aprisionó a cada una de las dos mitades del hombre-planta en una prisión de arena, tan fuertemente que sera imposible que escaparan. Con todo, Zetsu lo intentó, y su movimiento consistió en volver a unirse de nuevo en uno solo. Gaara, que ya contaba con ello, se limitó a repetir la técnica y, así, consiguió atrapar al enemigo en su sarcófago de arena. Quiso pararse un momento y decirle que habían vencido, que su malvado plan había sido en vano, pero no quería arriesgarse a que escapara de nuevo. Y con esa impasible y fría crueldad que había sentido al principio, secuela de la convivencia con el monstruo en su interior, ejecutó la sentencia final: sabaku sousou, el funeral del desierto. La arena, que hasta ahora había cubierto a Zetsu dejando al descubierto su cabeza, lo envolvió por completo y lo asfixió lentamente hasta drenar la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo. Un líquido verdoso comenzó a escurrir de la arena y, cuando dejó de gotear, supieron que al fin había terminado. Zetsu estaba muerto._

_Gaara cayó de rodillas sobre el duro suelo, aliviado. Ya no le importaba el dolor, no le importaba nada. Porque en todo el tiempo no había dejado de vigilar a Ino de reojo para ver si ésta se movía o daba algún signo de estar con vida. Y no había percibido nada. Estaba convencido de que había muerto y le resultaba amarga la victoria. No tenía fuerzas físicas ni mentales para ir y enfrentarse a su cadáver. Así que simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo, destrozado, y perdió la consciencia._

Cuando creyó que ya podía moverse, Ino se levantó. No se había atrevido siquiera a abrir los ojos mientras había durado la contienda y, ahora que los ruidos hacía rato que habían cesado, se puso en pie. Los pocos supervivientes que quedaban en el campamento bullían de actividad. Ya se habían apagado todos los fuegos, pero en el aire permanecía aún ese desagradable olor a humo y tela quemada. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la enfermería para ver que Hinata seguía bien. No estaba segura de cómo la recibiría su amiga después de oír lo que le había contado, pero para ella no había cambiado nada. No podía seguir ocultando algo que formaba parte de ella tanto como un brazo o una pierna. Sólo era el reflejo de sus decisiones, de sus acciones, y no podía mentir a todos y después atormentarse por ello. Enfrentaría las consecuencias.

Así pues, entró en la tienda y allí se encontró a sus cuatro compañeros formando un corro en torno a algo que ella no podía ver. Se confirmaron entonces sus peores temores y se hizo un hueco en el círculo sin decir nada.

- ¡Ino, al fin! - exclamó Sai - Temimos que te hubiera sucedido algo peor, porque no conseguíamos despertarte, pero veo que sólo estabas desmayada.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? - preguntó la chica angustiada.

Todos se miraron sin decir nada. Ino sintió como el miedo se le agarraba a las entrañas y se quedaba allí como un parásito. No quería saber la respuesta, aunque los ojos de Hinata ya lo decían todo.

- Ino-chan... Cayó al terminar la pelea, no pudimos hacer nada - dijo Hinata con toda la delicadeza de que fue capaz, pues ella era la única que lograba intuir los sentimientos de su amiga en esos momentos - Las lesiones no eran muy graves, pero...

- ¿Entonces que ha pasado? - chilló, desolada.

- Una hemorragia interna - contestó su compañera - No soy una experta, pero por lo que he podido averiguar debió comenzar cuando el derrumbamiento se produjo. Descubrí esta pequeña herida en su abdomen, pero creí que no era nada grave hasta que examiné con más atención. El impacto fue más fuerte de lo que parece, probablemente una roca de gran tamaño o un golpe muy fuerte contra el suelo. Los órganos internos de esta parte están prácticamente reventados; habrá estado desangrándose lentamente durante horas.

- ¿Y por qué... por qué no me dijo nada? - la chica no podía comprenderlo, estaba empezando a asimilarlo y era demasiado doloroso.

- Quizá pensó que no debía preocuparte, que ya era una situación demasiado difícil. Supongo que, al igual que yo, pensó que era una herida leve. Tú sabes que algo así no puede ser detectado fácilmente, Ino-chan - dijo Hinata - Salir a luchar en ese estado... Esta sin duda es la determinación de Kazekage-sama - finalizó, sin poder reprimir un leve sollozo.

Ino no podía ni quería creerlo. Al diablo con la determinación, con el deber y con todo. Ella sólo lo quería de vuelta. Había demasiadas cosas que explicar.

- ¿Cuándo...? - empezó, pero se le atascaron las palabras, la angustia se había desplazado hasta su garganta y no podía hablar.

- No puedo decirlo - lamentó Hinata - Es casi imposible que despierte, lo más probable es que mientras duerme... - no llegó a terminar la frase, porque no era necesario.

Todos salieron de la tienda, incluso Hinata, que todavía estaba débil y se apoyaba sobre Neji al caminar. Shikamaru se apresuró a enviar a Sai para dar parte de todo lo ocurrido al mando central y convocar una reunión de clausura. Decidieron no decir mucho sobre Gaara hasta que algo sucediera, al menos en las próximas horas. Todavía estaba todo demasiado reciente.

Ino se quedó sola junto al... ¿cuerpo? Era incapaz de pensar en el joven que tenía delante como un cadáver ahora vacío, destrozado y sin vida. Sin poder contenerse, su cuerpo convulsionó en un fuerte sollozo que le hizo llevarse las manos al pecho por unos momentos, recordando las costillas rotas. Al diablo eso: el dolor de la pérdida era mucho más fuerte. La recorría por dentro, la quemaba como un líquido helado bajando por su garganta. No recordaba haber sentido jamás algo semejante. Ni siquiera cuando habían perdido a Asuma-sensei: ese había sido un dolor diferente, como si de repente se hubieran llevado toda su alegría y jamás pudiera volver a sentirse feliz. Había sido constante y palpitante, pero no tan desgarrador e intenso como ahora. Ni tampoco cuando le había dicho todas esas cosas horribles a Shikamaru. Entonces había actuado así porque estaba enfadada consigo misma, enfadada por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que él significaba para ella hasta que ya fue tarde. Ahora también era demasiado tarde. Gaara se moría y ella no podía hacer nada para salvarlo. Ese idiota, siempre queriendo ocuparse de todo él solo. Si tan siquiera le hubiera enseñado la herida... si tan solo ella se hubiera dado cuenta... ¿Qué clase de médico era? Ciertamente no alcanzaba el nivel de conocimientos de Sakura, pero algo como eso... Pensó que seguro su amiga lo habría notado y de nuevo se sintió superada por ella, inútil y tonta. Sintió que había fracasado en todo, que toda su vida había sido una sucesión de errores uno tras otro. Rememoró otra vez el momento de la muerte de Asuma-sensei. Entonces se juró hacer todo lo posible para que nadie más muriera ante sus ojos. Y ahora estaba allí, de nuevo esperando el momento en que la respiración de Gaara se hiciera más y más lenta hasta que todo terminara, sin esperanza, agarrándole fuertemente la mano en un gesto vano y sin sentido, porque él no se iba a despertar, se iba a morir y ella nunca podría decirle que había escuchado y recordado sus palabras antes de la pelea, nunca podría agradecerle que la hubiera salvado de sí misma y nunca podría confesarle lo que había sentido entonces... y lo que seguía sintiendo ahora irremediablemente.

Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de Gaara, que escupió una gran cantidad de sangre. Ino levantó la cabeza, asustada, temerosa de que el momento hubiera llegado. Parecía que solo era un aviso, porque su respiración se hizo más entrecortada y estertorosa. Ino le apretó más la mano y se echó sobre su cuerpo, destrozada. Lo sentía temblar bajo ella. Pensó que no era justo que él, que lo había dado todo por los demás, que jamás pensaba en sí mismo en primer lugar, tan desinteresado, tuviera que pagar el precio de la maldad que existía en el mundo. No tenía por qué ser el mártir de los pecados de otros. Ese espíritu de superación y esa convicción que tanto lo habían caracterizado iban a morir con él, impotentes, sabiendo que nada habían logrado. Ino se dijo que no podía permitir eso. Él había tenido fe, había creído en ella. Ella misma había experimentado ese poder, esa sensación de poder enfrentarse a todo si tenía el valor suficiente. Y decidió que, por última vez, no se daría por vencido. Secándose las lágrimas con furia, colocó las manos en los hombros de chico para no hacerle daño y le observó fijamente. Incluso ahora, momentos antes de morir, su rostro mostraba la paz y serenidad que tanto le había costado alcanzar. No parecía estar sufriendo en absoluto, pero ella sabía que no era así.

Ino tomó aliento y lo besó. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero era diferente. Era un beso desesperado, que solo ella podía sentir y casi una manera de darle fuerzas, de decirle que ella estaría allí, hasta el final. Después, llamó a Hinata.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, ven aquí! - la mencionada acudió acompañada por su primo, ambos temerosos de que lo peor hubiera sucedido ya - Hinata, manda a alguien a buscar a Sakura ¡ya!

- Ino... - dijo Neji suavemente - Sé lo que estás pensando, sé que está siendo duro, pero no podemos. ¿Crees que si hubiera habido oportunidad de salvarlo no lo habríamos intentando? ¿Crees que nos hemos quedado cruzados de brazos alegremente? No contamos con el equipo ni con los conocimientos médicos necesarios para intervenir. Y estamos demasiado lejos de Konoha o Suna como para que cualquier doctor llegue a tiempo. Sólo podemos esperar. Lo siento.

- ¡Él aguantará, sé que lo hará! - gritó Ino con rabia.

- Ino-chan, tú eres médico, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Ha perdido mucha sangre - dijo Hinata.

- No puedo creer lo que oigo - dijo ella en voz más baja - ¡Vamos, se supone que somos ninjas! ¿Van a dejar morir a un compañero delante de sus ojos?

- Ya es demasiado tarde - dijo Neji categóricamente.

- No, no lo es - lo contradijo Ino - No será tarde hasta que no de su último aliento, su último latido. Y yo sé que está resistiendo, está esperando por nosotros, está esperando que lo salvemos. ¿Van a quedarse sin hacer nada? - los ninjas no contestaron - ¿Tienen acaso idea de lo que es ver morir a un compañero en el campo de batalla? ¿Saben lo que se siente?

Se hizo el silencio dentro de la pequeña tienda. Hinata y Neji se miraron avergonzados. Ino les había hecho recordar la tragedia que había supuesto para su equipo perder a su sensei. Entonces ellos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Alguien había entrado en ese preciso instante. Ino miró también y vio a Shikamaru, que se había quedado parado en la entrada, impactado, y le devolvía la mirada fijamente. Era la primera vez que se miraban directamente a los ojos desde aquel día, y era una mirada cargada de significado. Una mirada que decía que, en el fondo, nunca habían dejado de ser compañeros, que el equipo siete nunca había dejado de existir, por muchas cosas que hubieran pasado entre ellos. La muerte de Asuma-sensei siempre los mantendría unidos, no importaba el tiempo que pasara. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido, pero entonces Ino recordó que no disponían de mucho. Gaara se moría.

- Neji... Ve a dar aviso de que venga Sakura lo más rápido posible - el que habló, lenta y pausadamente, fue Shikamaru - Hinata, quizás deberías ayudar a Ino - dijo también. Ninguno de los dos se opuso y se apresuraron a hacer lo que se les había mandado. No había tiempo de esperar a Sakura, así que todo lo que podían hacer era intentar mantener a Gaara con vida hasta que ella llegase y pudiera hacer algún milagro médico para salvarlo.

Ino no dijo nada. Tan sólo mantuvo esa mirada con Shikamaru, ese simple contacto visual que estaba curando silenciosamente la superficie de las heridas que ambos se habían causado a lo largo de los años. Aún quedaba mucho para que llegaran a cicatrizar, pues eran muy profundas, pero era el primer paso hacia su curación. Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y salió de la tienda. Ino, invadida de una sensación que no podía describir, miró a Hinata y encontró la decisión también en sus ojos. Después, ambas se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

**¡Y ese fue el fin! Vale, está bien, no lo fue. No pude resistirme a un poco más (solo un poco más) de suspense, no sé si lo logré... En todo caso, si quieren saber como se cierra definitivamente esta historia quédense un poco más y no se pierdan el epílogo... Nah, no puedo evitarlo, amo los epílogos. Y será el momento definitivo para saber si esto acaba siendo una gran tragedia o un final feliz. ¿Les picó la curiosidad? Eso espero. También espero me perdonen porque como ya dije, soy terriblemente mala escribiendo batallas, así que disculpen si el enfrentamiento Gaara-Zetsu fue un poco patético. ¡Hice lo mejor que pude! Me pueden dejar sus reviews con su opinión o lo que deseen, como siempre, contándome desde qué esperan para la resolución del final hasta cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra. Yo los leeré todos más que encantada. ¡Nos encontraremos en el epílogo!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16  
**


	14. Epílogo

**¡Saludos a todos por última vez! Ahora sí que hemos llegado al final. Ya vengo con el epílogo, para cerrar las cosas, y espero que les guste. Me tomé mucho tiempo revisando porque he de confesar que soy horrible haciendo finales. Espero que no les desagrade la conclusión de esta historia. Mil gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leerla, a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad, a todos los que les gustó y a los que no también. Y por supuesto a aquellos que me dejaron reviews; perdónenme por no haberlos contestado. Aquí está el epílogo, para que lo disfruten ^^**

**Aviso:** Contiene spoilers del capítulo 362 del manga. Aparte de eso es un fic un poco raro. Digamos que la historia original de Naruto se 'detiene' en el capítulo 362 y a partir de ahí sigue una evolución completamente distinta del manga. Me cuidé de no hacer AU, OOC ni nada de eso, pero eso era necesario para la historia, de algún modo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, idea original, derechos y bla bla bla pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con la esperanza de entretener a los lectores. Aunque como buena fangirl, desearía que Kakashi-sensei, Neji-kun o Itachi-sama entre otros fueran míos, pero de momento no hay modo.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Estaba anocheciendo en el desierto. Una débil brisa levantaba minúsculos granos de arena, que se mecían en el viento, suspendidos durante unos instantes, para después ser transportados a otro lugar. Este sencillo fenómeno ofrecía un bello espectáculo digno de ver: creaba la ilusión de que las dunas se movían como las olas del mar.

- ¿Aún estás aquí? - dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Ino se volvió, con los codos apoyados en la barandilla del balcón. Su largo pelo rubio ondeó en el viento y le impidió la visión por unos momentos, pero no importaba. Ya sabía quien era. Y no quería hablar con él.

- No quiero que esto termine así - como no contestaba, Gaara siguió hablando, pero no se acercó más. Sabía por experiencia que en momentos como aquel era mejor mantenerse a una distancia prudencial. Este pensamiento le hizo remontarse al pasado. Había hablado de terminar y en ese momento recordó cómo había empezado todo. Cómo desde entonces habían llegado a conocerse tanto, hasta saber incluso esos pequeños detalles que hacen a una persona ser quien es.

Ino lo miró fijamente, aún sin decir nada. Sus ojos se encontraron; dos tonos distintos, pero igual de azules. Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se relajó visiblemente. Gaara lo tomó como una señal y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado. Ella se había dado la vuelta otra vez, observando el horizonte.

- Lo siento. Nunca quise decir todas esas cosas que dije - explicó él.

- Pero lo hiciste - lo acusó ella.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sólo se oía el murmullo del viento y, de fondo, los ruidos lejanos de la ciudad, apenas un eco del bullicio. Ino reflexionó largamente y su mente retrocedió hasta ese día. Todo había empezado entonces. Habían vencido a Zetsu y parecía que, de momento, el mayor mal de los últimos años había quedado por fin erradicado. Pero mientras en cada una de las naciones y en todo el mundo ninja se celebraba este acontecimiento, en su pequeño campamento todo era angustia y sufrimiento. El héroe que los había salvado a todos de la pesadilla estaba en coma, herido de gravedad y moribundo. Y ella, que se había equivocado en todo, que no sentía tener el valor para hacer algo como eso, había resurgido inexplicablemente de sus cenizas y allí estaba, haciendo un esfuerzo desesperado por salvarlo, a pesar de lo limitado de sus conocimientos de medicina.

Gaara se estremeció; quiso creer que a causa del viento, pero sabía que en realidad no era así. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Casi se muere aquel día. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en peligro, ni malherido, pero nunca antes había estado tan cerca del final. Quería resistir, tenía que hacerlo, pero algo se interponía entre su fuerza de voluntad y la facilidad de dormirse y dejarse arrastrar hacia la muerte sin más. El recuerdo del cadáver de Ino era demasiado hiriente y torturador. Había salvado a todos, pero no había podido protegerla a ella, tal como prometió. Además, ella se había sacrificado para que él viviera. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? ¿Qué sentido tenía una existencia así, con una vida regalada por ella pero donde ella no estaba para decirle lo que le hacía sentir? Estuvo cerca, sí; muy cerca: casi mueren los dos. Se estremeció de nuevo al recordar el momento en el que había despertado. Creyó que se encontraba en una especie de infierno; quizá sus buenas acciones en vida no habían bastado para compensar todo el mal que hizo mientras había sido el recipiente del demonio. Era una especie de broma macabra: si había un dios o una fuerza suprema, lo habían destinado por toda la eternidad a permanecer en el escenario del campo de batalla donde había visto morir a la única mujer que le había importado. Entonces sintió algo cálido y se extrañó: los muertos no pueden sentir. Y casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando giró la cabeza y vio a Ino tendida a su lado, que le sonreía débilmente, extenuada y sin fuerzas, y le agarraba la mano. Más tarde sabría lo que había hecho, nada menos que salvarle la vida por segunda vez aquel día. No daba crédito a las palabras de Hinata. Cuando la transfusión de sangre fue insuficiente, ya que era la regeneración de chakra la función que había quedado dañada y que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, junto con la hemorragia, había hecho lo más arriesgado que un ninja puede hacer en términos médicos: transferencia de chakra. Era un procedimiento mucho más peligroso que una donación de sangre o incluso de médula ósea, puesto que el chakra era el espíritu del poder de los shinobis. Si se desequilibraba el proceso de formación natural, podían pasar mil cosas. Podía haber muerto. O podría haber perdido su chakra para siempre. Gaara sólo podía maravillarse de que alguien hubiera estado dispuesto a dar tanto por él. ¿Cómo no sentir algo por ella? Había querido salvarla y había acabado salvándolo ella a él.

Después, un par de días más tarde, habían hablado de muchas cosas. Ino le explicó por fin qué había querido decir en la cueva, le contó la misma historia que a Hinata días atrás.

- Yo no creo que tú tuvieras la culpa - opinó él.

- No, no lo entiendes - Ino negó con la cabeza - El informe médico está muy claro. Si la hubiera atendido cuando él me lo pidió, podría haber evitado que Asuma-chan...

- O quizá no - interrumpió Gaara - Ino, eso no lo sabes. Estuvo mal por tu parte, sí. Pero creo que ya te has castigado bastante a ti misma. No eres todopoderosa, Ino. Si eso tenía que pasar, tú no habrías podido evitarlo. No tienes la culpa de eso. Lo que hiciste mal fue negarle la ayuda a un amigo tuyo. Pero creo que Shikamaru cree que ya es hora de olvidar eso. Hazlo tú también. Estoy seguro de que piensa lo mismo que yo.

Inmediatamente, Ino se sintió liberada. Durante años había llevado la carga de la responsabilidad por su comportamiento y había sido demasiado pesada para ella. Que Gaara pensara así de ella le hacía sentirse... bien, como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía.

Y como de costumbre, Gaara tenía razón. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde aquel día. El equipo, junto con Sakura, que se había desplazado hasta allí de urgencia para atender a Gaara, regresó a la Aldea de la Arena, donde fue recibido con todos los honores. Allí estaban los cinco Kages de las naciones ninja, así como algunos de los shinobis que habían participado en la misión, además de personalidades importantes del mundo de la política. Y allí mismo, en plena celebración, sobrevino el primer cambio importante que auguraba una nueva era en el mundo ninja: Tsunade y Kakashi nombraron Rokudaime Hokage a Naruto, que había acudido para recoger a su novia, Hinata. Fue una noche espléndida. Nadie pudo olvidar la cara que se le quedó a Naruto cuando, justo después de ser nombrado Hokage, Hinata anunció lo que Ino ya sabía: estaba embarazada. Gaara, sentado a una mesa circular con los demás Kages, invitó a Naruto a tomar asiento como miembro de pleno derecho. Ino jamás lo había visto sonreír tanto. Supuso que hacía mucho que no tenía grandes preocupaciones que lo agobiaran. Además Naruto era su mejor amigo, el primero que había entendido su soledad, el primero que lo había reconocido como una persona y no como un monstruo, el primero que no le había temido. Y ahora él le había ayudado a alcanzar el sueño de su vida. Sí, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Gaara estaba realmente feliz.

Esa fue también la noche en que Ino conoció a Asuma-chan, del que tanto había oído hablar. Parecía increíble que sólo hubieran pasado unas semanas desde que Shikamaru le confesara la verdad sobre él. Era tal y como lo había descrito Gaara. Lo traía su madre, Temari, e Ino no dio crédito a lo que oía cuando ambos le pidieron que se acercara a verlo. De modo que tampoco ella le guardaba rencor... Ino estuvo largo rato jugando con él, pues aunque no lo pareciera no se le daban mal los niños (¡cómo echaba de menos a su equipo en esos momentos!). Después habló con Shikamaru, durante horas, de muchísimas cosas. Ya era hora de decirse la verdad de frente. Ahora, su relación aún era un poco artificial, algo tensa, y siempre quedarían vestigios de esos años de alejamiento y de culpas, pero aunque jamás volverían a ser lo que un día fueron, Ino se sentía en paz con él y consigo misma.

Pero ese idiota pelirrojo había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder. De la misma manera que había aclarado las cosas con Shikamaru, no tardó mucho en confesarle a Gaara que todo lo que había hecho por él no lo habría hecho por cualquiera. Tenía tanto que agradecerle... Y no pretendía que él aceptara sus tontos sentimientos, seguramente solo estaba confundiendo cosas, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

Gaara esbozó inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Estaba rememorando el día en que habían empezado. Como era de esperar, algo muy importante había surgido entre ellos. Pero, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba aterrado ante esa posibilidad. No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Sólo sabía que quería estar para ella. Afortunadamente fue más fácil de lo que creía. Y ahora, después de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar adonde estaban, ella quería mandarlo todo a paseo por una discusión que a él le parecía estúpida.

- ¿Entonces ya está? - dijo él con cierto deje de amargura en la voz - ¿Quieres dejarlo así, aquí, en este momento?

Ino se llevó las manos al estómago casi sin pensar, como acto reflejo. ¿Realmente quería hacerlo? ¿Era lo mejor? Le habían dolido mucho las palabras de Gaara, pero ¿estar con él no compensaba todos los años de soledad que había pasado atormentándose? Además, él no tenía ni idea de que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Sabes algo? - dijo ella sin mirarle - En verdad, nunca pretendí no ayudar a tu hermana. No sé por qué reaccioné como reaccioné. Sólo quería protestar un poco, hacerme la ofendida y hacer sentirse a Shikamaru un poco culpable por no haberse quedado a esperarme. Pero siempre tuve intención de hacer lo que pudiera - Cerró los ojos un momento, después siguió - No pensé que él reaccionaría así, no tuve en cuenta sus sentimientos, solo los míos. Fui una egoísta y causé mucho daño a tu familia.

- Ino, ya hablamos de eso hace mucho tiempo - contestó Gaara sin entender a qué venía la mención de algo que ella siempre prefería evitar - Yo sabía entonces, y sé ahora, que no eres mala persona. Todo fue mala suerte, sin más.

Ino no dijo nada. Parecía a punto de llorar. Bueno, últimamente estaba sometida a mucha presión, demasiadas responsabilidades, pero Gaara hacía todo lo posible por que no se viniera abajo. Además de su trabajo como ninja, ser la novia del Kazekage implicaba muchos compromisos, muchas ocupaciones extra.

- Yo no - dijo Gaara. Ino no entendió - Yo no quiero que esto acabe así, Ino. Aquella vez... Prometí que te salvaría. No sé si eso fue un error o un acierto. Tú no necesitabas que yo te salvara. Quería ayudarte, pero al final fuiste tú quien nos salvó a los dos, a mí y a ti misma. Aun hoy, no sé si hice algo de importancia aquel día. Pero no debí haberte subestimado. Se necesita mucho valor para hacer lo que hiciste. Y de no ser por ti, por ese valor que siempre supe que tenías, yo no estaría aquí ahora. Siempre te estaré agradecido por eso, pase lo que pase. Siento lo que dije. Sé que no debí haberlo utilizado, aunque estuviera enfadado. Sé que es algo que te hace mucho daño.

Estaba muy serio. Ino se sintió mal ahora. De nuevo había pensado sólo en sí misma y en lo que a ella le hacía daño, utilizando como excusa que Gaara había sacado a relucir ese tema durante la última discusión. Pero supuso que él no lo habría dicho para herirla. Recordando el pasado, se dio cuenta de que las cosas importantes son las que finalmente permanecen. Y visualizó la sonrisa de Gaara aquella noche, la noche en que se reunieron todos de nuevo. A ella nadie la esperaba. Y él se encargó de que no se sintiera fuera de lugar, de que no estuviera sola. En ese momento había pensado que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que Gaara volviera a sonreír así. Tan sólo unos días más tarde habían empezado juntos. Y ella había aprendido de su mala experiencia con Shikamaru que cuando alguien te importa debes hacer lo posible por no perderlo. Gracias a Gaara ahora era una persona nueva, se había desprendido de esa época de malos pensamientos, pero a veces aún le costaba hacerlo. Hay cosas que nunca se van del todo, pensó. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó más al chico, que la agarró por los hombros. Ino pensó que era un buen momento para decirle lo de su embarazo, pero calló. Era un silencio de los que no se deben romper, de esos que decían más que las palabras. Y ellos seguían teniendo todo el futuro por delante. Seguramente habría cientos de buenas ocasiones. Así que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Gaara y observó cómo la luz iba descendiendo en el horizonte a la vez que aparecían las primeras estrellas en un cielo teñido de negro y azul.

* * *

**Bueno, y así se terminó todo. Como han leído, este epílogo nos sitúa unos años después del último capítulo y nos remite a lo que sucedió entonces a través de los recuerdos de ambos. Me pareció que era la mejor manera de referir los acontecimientos, porque de otro modo habría parecido casi un capítulo más. Al término de esta historia me di cuenta de que puse mucho de mí misma en Ino y en todo el fanfic en general, y no me gusta que eso pase, porque los personajes deben ser independientes de los caracteres del escritor. Pero por otra parte el escritor es humano y creo que los personajes, por mucho que estén 'prefabricados' como en los fanfics, siempre llevarán impregnada una parte del escritor. En fin, ya no los aburro más con la charla. Espero sepan perdonarme si no es muy bueno pero la verdad es que aparte de ser horrible con los finales, soy aún peor cuando son felices, es que no se me dan. Lo mío es la tragedia y el drama. Así que discúlpenme si quedó demasiado ñoño o algo así. Agradeceré mucho sus comentarios por última vez y, una vez más, gracias por haber leído si llegaron hasta aquí. ¡Sayonara minna!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
